Fair Trade
by agrainne24
Summary: The reality of possibly losing Nikola awoke feelings in Helen she thought were long ago buried... First foray into writing fanfiction! T for now, to be safe.
1. Part 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my take on everyone's favourite episode, Awakening, well except for Sanctuary For None Part 2 of course;) With a twist! This was written to a lot of Adele's music especially 'Make You Feel My Love' which is so Teslen it hurts! A big huge shout out and cyber hug goes to chartreuseian because without her this story would not have seen the light of day!And you can thank her for the title of this, 'cause I do! Thank you, honey for putting up with my frantic e-mails at all hours! Hope you all like this, reviews are love and I can't tell you how excited it would make me to see them:) And any critique would be most welcome!xxx

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sanctuary or Helen and Nikola, wish I did:( Just taking them out to play, so please don't shoot me! Also don't own the lyrics to 'Make You Feel My Love', that honour belongs to Bob Dylan:)

Fair Trade

Part One

Helen was in her office, staring at the same page she'd been contemplating for the past fifteen minutes but her mind was not on the job at hand. In fact it was back in lab where she left a certain ex-vampire drowning his sorrows in a very old and not to mention expensive bottle of Merlot. Though she supposed she could forgive him for drinking her cellar dry. He did, after all give up on his latest plan for world domination at her very insistent request thus abandoning the fresh batch of vampires he'd intended to create though the fact that it all went horribly wrong as usual probably had something to do with it. He and his hare-brained schemes were the entire reason she couldn't focus on the reports before her. Nikola Tesla; walking distraction.

She needed to focus, clear her mind of all thoughts of the pesky vampire so that she could finish these blasted reports. With this in mind she strode across to the coffee table where her tablet lay abandoned picked it up, brought up her music playlist on screen. Hitting the icon entitled Debussy she double-clicked and waited for the strains of 'Clair de Lune' to waft over her. But instead of the soothing sounds of Debussy all she heard was a song that would have been more to Ashley's taste than her own.

Ashley - God how Helen missed her daughter. Missing her was a constant ache in her heart, which she was certain, would never entirely heal. Henry must have been tinkering with the tablet again. She would speak to the young HAP in the morning. She let the song play with tears streaming down her face as she listened to the lyrics. 'When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love'… Yes she was certain Ashley would've loved the song but she pushed away the sad thoughts, focusing instead on the task at hand. What to do with Nikola?

Nikola being de-vamped could cause quite a few problems for Helen. She realised that her wine cellar was going to take a bigger hit than usual and she had better reinforce Nikola's lab in case of explosions. She figured it was entirely probable given the extent of his frustrations. But those problems were nothing compared with the dilemma she found herself faced with now. What was she going to do if she couldn't find a way to reverse the effects of the 'De-vamper' as Nikola has termed it? He truly was terrible at naming things, she grinned to herself. Tears stung her eyes once more as she realised she would miss her dear friend just as much as Ashley if he were to die.

Momentarily she allowed herself to dwell on the fact that deep down, she knew Nikola was more than a friend and that she'd been thinking that way for quite some time now. The possibility of losing Nikola was unfathomable and rocked her to her core. For some reason she just knew she wouldn't be able to survive without him and there was a lot more to it than Oxford and The Five.

She can't survive without him, she mused to herself. "When did having Nikola around become to integral to getting through each day?" she wondered internally. Oh heaven's this was not good, Nikola was insufferable at the best of times and if he got wind of this... Well she didn't even want to think about where he'd take that information!

But regardless of what he would or wouldn't do with that piece of information, she was determined to do everything in her power to help him reclaim his vampirism because, as much as she may have assured him otherwise, he just wasn't the same without it. Of course it meant she'd have to keep whatever these feelings were to herself for now for she'd not risk letting Nikola know what she thought she might be feeling.

First things first though, she had to endeavour to cheer him up and, she realised with a smile, what better way to achieve that than by going on a field trip that could utilise his considerable genius? Plus it would give him a much needed ego boost. She'd been studying the Praxian map for some time and now, she was relatively certain she'd found the last known Praxian stronghold. So, she decided almost instantly, they were off to East Africa. Alone.


	2. Part 2

**Hi Everyone! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I can't tell you how your words have encouraged me! A big thank you and cyber hug goes to chartreuseian because she has pushed me to update for you guys, so you have her to thank for this:) This is set on that plane ride to East Africa, I wrote it as an interlude before we get to the serious stuff in the actual episode! Let me know what you think:) xx**

Part Two

"Nikola, what is the matter? You've hardly spoken two words since we took off". Helen asked concern clearly etched on her face. Nikola was never this quiet, in fact usually by this time she would have shot down a few salacious remarks from the vampire.

"What on earth was bothering him?" Helen was worried now. She went to move over to where Nikola was seated but he put a hand up as if to ward her off.

"Don't come any closer Helen; I won't be responsible for my actions if you do". Nikola warned.

"What in heaven's name do you mean, Nikola?"

"Well if you must know there are three things wrong with this scenario". "Shall I list them for you?" He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Exasperated and more than a little intrigued, Helen sighed "if you must, please do". Though she had inkling where this was headed she wanted to indulge him if only to put a stop to his self-imposed exile on the other side of the aircraft.

"Firstly, we're alone. "

"How is that…?" Helen interjected, Nikola put up his hand to silence her, and she glared at him but allowed him to continue.

"Secondly, this happens to be a fantasy of mine, you… me alone on an aircraft…" Helen rolled her eyes at that one she couldn't help it, typical Tesla always thinking of bedding her!

"And thirdly, perhaps the most depressing of all, you would not agree that it would be a very pleasant way to pass the duration of the flight?" Unless of course, you would be agreeable to said activity?

"And what, pray tell me, is the said activity?" Helen shot back teasing him.

"Why Helen my dear, I did not realise you were such an innocent in the imitate ways between a woman and a man, my, my I have a lot to teach you!" Nikola grinned. Helen could not but laugh he was incorrigible!

"In your dreams, Mr Tesla" Helen smiled. And in mine, she silently added to herself.

"Always, ljubav". Nikola said quietly, so quietly in fact Helen was unsure she heard him.

Helen's breath caught in her throat in that instance. She moved away from Nikola, certain as she was that he could see her blush and how her heart sped up at the mere mention of it. That word always had that effect on her regardless of how many times she had heard it uttered by Nikola. Ljubav. Oh how her pulse was racing and there were tingles going up and down her spine! And not because she felt cold either! Helen was sure he could see her body's reaction to the closeness of him. He was so attuned to her every movement Helen was certain he would be by her side instantly professing all sorts of love and lewdly eluding to what he would do to her when they were alone in her bedroom. Helen blushed crimson when thoughts of Nikola Tesla pinning her to her bed and kissing her with abandon invaded her senses.

'Oh heavens, I'm like a school girl with her first crush!' Helen thought with dismay while surreptitiously watching Nikola from underneath her eyelashes. Thankfully, Nikola seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice the physical changes in Helen.

'There is a God', Helen thought silently vowing to make an offering to the poor box next time she passed a church. She didn't think she could handle Nikola realising the effect he had on her at the moment, she needed to organise her thoughts. A task that proved impossible with the subject of her musings sitting right in front of her. No she might as well give up the ghost and confront these feelings once and for all.

There was no denying that she loved Nikola, a fact that the last few weeks had proven. She was only surprised at the strength of those feelings. She never imagined that she would fall this hard for Nikola. Oh she had fallen for him back on her first day at Oxford when she had spilled the books she had been carrying and he had smiled that smile and gathered them up in his arms and insisted he walk her to class but she had thought that it was just a passing crush nothing more. But that passing crush had turned into something stronger with each day that passed even when Helen was engaged to John, there was always a place in her heart for Nikola where no other man could hope to reside. A certain look or smile from Nikola could make her go weak at the knees.

Nikola was her best friend, the one she turned to in times of trouble and she realised that he was always there for her when she needed him. Except for those 60 years when he was 'dead' to the world. Those years were unspeakably lonely for she missed her friend. Yes, she was surrounded by friends and her work kept her extremely busy and she even had Ashley in the meantime. There was, however, nothing like having Nikola to talk to at the end of the day when they were laughing at some silly idea he had come up with that day or when the day was particularly hard and he was there to comfort her simply by being there and folded her into a hug.

Oh yes, Helen Magnus was in love with Nikola Tesla and it had gradually crept up on her without her knowledge of it happening until it hit her like a freight train when she realised she might lose him. All that was left was to find out if her feelings were reciprocated, though since Nikola regularly professed loving her without any sincerity it might prove to be a task that was insurmountable.

Helen was in love with Nikola. In love, she smiled to herself.


	3. Part 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it made me smile madly To everyone who is reading I hope you're enjoying the story so far! O.K so I'm just going to let you all into my head for a minute , be warned, this part was written in part to Michael Nyman's piano piece 'The Heart Asks Pleasure First' from The Piano, Whitney Houston's Could I Have This Kiss Forever, with the week that's in it, work with me it does work for the story you'll see and Boy Meets Girl's Waiting For A Star To Fall, see I told you to be warned I'm crazy at the best of times and my music taste is …well eclectic! The piano piece I can see Helen playing. Somehow Helen knowing how to play piano just makes sense…well to me anyway! This part is dedicated to chartreuseian for loving the idea first, Emmy1512 for writing such a cool story in Nightswimming and to alwayssmilingsam for being the first to review my first ever story I love each of their stories, go read them after this, they're epic!**

**Some of the lines you will recognise from Awakening, the rest are mine. I don't own Sanctuary or Helen or Nikola unfortunately just having fun with them! O.K I'm finished this seriously long ramble, hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you think!**

Part 3

As they arrived at their destination, Nikola seemed to revive himself somewhat. He was looking around marvelling at the awesome sight of the pyramids. Because really, Nikola mused, you couldn't describe the majestic sight in any other way. The Ancient Egyptians certainly learned a great deal from his ancestors and the thought filled him with pride.

'If this trip is your way of apologising for leaving me behind last time…' Nikola said turning to Helen.

'Yes…?'

'You're officially forgiven.'

'I thought you might approve.'

'Approve? This is amazing.'

'The last known stronghold of Praxian society before they retreated into Hollow Earth.'

'Well let's not get ahead of ourselves. For all we know, the data I collected from the holographic map could be inaccurate.' Helen was worried this was the case as she had only begun to understand the map and translations were sometimes so close in description that they were sometimes misconstrued.

'Oh, really?'

'Interesting'. Things were looking up, Helen deduced. The entrance certainly looked Praxian.

'You know this reminds me of when we were in Egypt looking for Tut's Tomb, huh?'

Helen grinned at the memory. Yes she remembered those early days with no ground penetrating radar they had walked in blind to most excursions when John was not around, of course.

Nikola was still talking. 'Five years of searching, and then one day Howard Carter just points at the spot. The man was a genius, in his own way. Also, he had excellent taste in claret'. 'Hello'.

Helen's heart stopped for a brief moment at his tone. 'Dead end?'

'Uh-huh. I can feel there's power being drawn off behind here. No visible wiring…' Nikola was intrigued.

'A doorway?' Helen questioned with just a hint of anticipation.

'Yeah, possibly'. Nikola answered preoccupied with examining the stone wall. 'I could disengage the locking mechanism with a magnetic pulse'.

'And you're confident of that?' Helen questioned naturally.

Nikola turned to look at her as he couldn't believe she had the audacity to question his God given abilities!

'Oops big mistake', Helen said to herself and she .had the presence of mind to look ashamed.

'Remember this moment, Helen. We're about to make history. Again.'

'Ah Nikola, you always had a flare for the dramatic', Helen thought and couldn't help but smile at her old friend.

The wall rose up as Nikola disengaged the lock. They both walked into the chamber that was revealed within looking around them in awe. Nikola strode up the panel on the right hand side and began reading telling Helen it was the ancient script of the Sanguine Vampiris, his ancestors, his people.

Alarm bells immediately went off inside Helen's head. If there were vampires represented on the walls here then surely there'd be traps in place for intruders? Oh Dear God, the bracelets, they would be detected as ordinary humans with the bracelets still on their wrists. Helen removed her bracelet and urged Nikola to the same before….

Out of nowhere, an energy beam hit Nikola straight through his abdomen. The grin he had had on his face was instantly wiped off and he looked up in surprise and shock at Helen.

Oh no, no, no, no! Not Nikola please, Helen screamed inside her head. After a moment of shock, Helen rushed to his side causing the wall to slide back down into place, thus trapping them inside the cavern.

'What am I going to do?, I've only the basic medical supplies with me!' Helen was frantic as she dragged Nikola to lean against the nearest pillar. All she could do was tell Nikola to stay calm as she tried to reason herself back into some semblance of calm herself. She needed to do something, anything! She strode over to the wall trying to find a way of this place; they needed to get out quickly before it was too late for Nikola. She was dragged back from her thoughts by Nikola who was looking on. 'You know you realise the thing about traps is that they're meant to be escape-proof particularly when they're designed by vampires.' He said with derision.

'Well there has to be some other way out of here.' Helen snapped back at him, impatience getting the best of her. 'How long can you hold on?' Her voice softened as she said the words. Concern clearly etched on her face.

'For the rest of my life.' Nikola said staring up at Helen with what looked like defeat in his eyes.

Helen's face dropped. No, this was not happening, not again. Hell would freeze over before she'd let Nikola slip between her grasp. Not when she was just rediscovering her feelings for the ex-vampire.

She'd lost too many in her lifetime, Ashley, James, Nigel and she'd be damned if she was going to lose another she loved. If she lost Nikola, the devastation would be too much. She didn't know if she could come back from such a loss. No, it was simply not an option and she refused to even allow herself to think on it.

Helen snapped back into the role she knew best that of doctor and care giver. At least in this capacity I can think straight she thought, while explaining to Nikola what was happening to him. 'Your pulse is thin. You're losing blood into the cavity around the wound.'

'If you cut me, do I not bleed?' Nikola distractedly quoted Shakespeare smiling at Helen as he did so waiting for her response. And he wasn't disappointed, he could always goad her into sarcastically responding when Shakespeare was involved and the situation was just ripe for the picking!

Again with the melodrama, really Nikola it is getting very old, Helen mused but responded with 'Oh no Shakespeare please' with a shake of her head.

Helen wrapped a blanket around Nikola in an attempt to keep him warm. She could tell his body was going into shock which would make him feel the cold and the want to sleep. She needed to distract him but he was off in his own world and as she listened to him describe a memory she could feel a warmth flow through her as he recalled the memory with obvious affection.

'Do you remember the leaves of autumn that time we met at Oxford? That crimson dress you were wearing… '

Helen cut across him desperately wanting to remind him he needed to stay focused to keep the magnetic field he was generating going because any more blood loss and…

But Nikola wasn't listening to her. 'Any sensible woman would have worn black, you know, to fit in, but not Helen Magnus oh no—'

'Nikola!' Helen grabbed the Epi from her medical bag and plunged the needle into Nikola's leg in order to get him to focus. She needed him to focus if she was to find a way to save him he had to focus as well.

'Ah! Holy mother of—'

'You need to stay awake!' Helen reminded him with urgency. 'Please, Nikola for me?' The thought ran through Helen's head faster than lightening and she knew she meant it with everything she had.

'There are other ways of getting my attention. I never knew you could be so cruel.' Nikola pouted.

'I'm trying to keep you alive!' Helen was getting angry at him now. How dare he act like a petulant child when she was doing everything she could to keep him from dying?

'Why? I have a hole through my vital organs, and we're miles from surgical facilities. You are in denial'. The last part of that statement was dragged out for dramatic effect Helen was sure of it. And knowing that wasn't helping her anger at him in any way. Her mind was going ninety miles an hour trying to think of ways with which to stop his blood loss. 'If I could recalibrate a stunner that would cauterise the arterial damage—'

'You could buy me a slow, agonising death instead of a decent one. Even I don't deserve that.' Nikola shot her idea down.

Helen told him he needed to keep the blood circulating while they came up with ideas to fix this.

'Helen… you're going to have to find another date to the prom'. Nikola told her.

At this sign of defeatism Helen's anger boiled over and she let loose all her feelings of helplessness and frustration at the man lying in front of her in a long tirade. 'You had to rush in, didn't you? You couldn't wait ten seconds to scan for weapons.' She knew her anger was misplaced that it wasn't Nikola she was angry with; it was the situation they found themselves in and the lack of a way out.

'When have you ever known me to put common sense ahead of intellectual curiosity?

Helen could do nothing but concede this point as Nikola was right, he never did.

She searched the bag and told him there was only one more shot of Epi left. 'You wouldn't happen to have any morphine in there instead?' Nikola inquired cheekily.

Helen exasperating answered 'If I gave you an analgesic, it would suppress your respiration. You'd just go to sleep.'

'In your arms…' Nikola smiled.

'Oh ho there he is; I was wondering when Nikola's charming self would enter the frame'. Helen thought to herself before answering with 'And bleed out, instantly.'

'Also true.' Nikola said seemingly enjoying the anger that showed on Helen's face in that second. He knew he was one of the only men to enjoy her in her anger as he knew when Helen was in full flight it was a sight to behold.

'Is that really what you want?' The aforementioned anger reflected in Helen's words.

'No, tempting as it may sound I have a different final request'.

Helen knew where this was going and she looked at him with incredulity and annoyance.

'It's not what you think. Read to me'.

'Oh I stand corrected, get your mind out of the gutter!', Helen admonished herself. Though to be fair Nikola's mind, ninety-nine percent of the time was exactly in that same spot. '`You're serious?' Helen questioned not sure she heard him correctly.

'Helen, we're surrounded by the greatest vampire knowledge the world has ever seen. It's killing me; I'm being robbed of my last great discovery. I've spent my life trying to piece together my ancestry. Come on, read'. He begged her. And Helen knowing how much this meant to him didn't question him any longer simply stood up and began to read aloud to him. As she got further down into the translation of the script on the pillar in front of her she realised there was an extra character revealing the fact that the warrior queen Afina had been laid to rest in that very cavern. Excitement grew in her mind as an idea formed. But first she needed to find where Afina was laid in stasis. Moving her hand over the characters she found one that was raised and gently pushed it into the pillar.

Instantly there was a sound of movement and the rock face to the side began to slide down, revealing something that was encased in what looked like amber, it was definitely a crystallised substance alright. As Helen turned to smile at Nikola he said 'It's the Queen of the Vampires'. He grabbed the last of the Epi and before Helen could stop him he plunged it into his leg. 'Help me up'.

'Are you out of your mind?'

'I'm not missing out on this. Help me up. Come on.' '…just leave me here among vampire royalty'.

Helen knew that now they had found Afina her plan just might work. She grabbed her weapon, told Nikola to stand aside and aimed the weapon at the crystal structure. 'If there is even an ounce of fluid left in that corpse a few cells of unaltered vampire DNA…' she told him excitedly.

Nikola looked at Helen with a mixture of admiration, adoration and lust and said 'Helen I'm shocked are you offering to re-vamp me?'

'If you get the hell out of my way I am'. Helen stated as her heart was pounding. 'Yes! I've found a way to help Nikola twofold, save his life and re-vamp him'. I'm not going to lose him after all! Helen was elated, ecstatic to own the truth. Nikola will be himself again. That was all that mattered in that moment.

'I have never been more attracted to you than I am at this moment'. Nikola leered at her.

She fired a few shots but they bounced off. 'Bloody hell, what is thing made of?'

'You need something stronger'.

Another idea came to Helen; she would recalibrate the weapon to focus the beam.

'No, no, no, you'll overload the power condenser.' Nikola interjected.

'Do you have a better idea?' Helen snapped at him. 'Alright, ready or not…'

She fired the weapon but it wasn't long before it overheated. 'Yeah I'd say I told you so, but, you know, it wouldn't bring me much satisfaction at this point'. Nikola quipped.

Nikola collapsed as his blood loss became fatal. 'Don't you dare, this is not over!' Helen screamed at him. 'No! Nikola don't leave me here alone!' Helen's emotions were all over the place. She would never forgive him if he left her alone. Helen grabbed a rock that was lying near Nikola and proceeded to ram the crystal in an attempt at cracking i.t, then with relief she heard the welcoming sounds of the of the crystal breaking. She ran to get a syringe and raced back to the crystal structure, urgency in every step. She extracted an ounce or two from Afina's corpse and injected it into Nikola. And nothing happened. Nothing's happening! Helen was losing it at this point. 'Oh, come on. Fight!' Fight! She whispered desperately to him. Then Nikola jerked and his vampire DNA took precedence and he rose up instantly, grabbed her around the neck, pulled her down and kissed her soundly.

At first, Helen felt nothing but shock, and then she surrendered to his kiss. Several feelings assaulted her at once, the predominant being how much she loved his kiss, no one kissed like Nikola. It was warm and enticing and Helen wanted to stay in his arms like this forever. Helen remembered herself after a fashion and pushed him anyway. He roused himself then, 'Oh Helen, I am sorry, forgive me but that was the last thought I had before I drifted away'.

Helen was out of breath from the shock of his kiss, her resolve nearly crumbled and she almost told him how she felt. Until she saw his face and realised he knew she kissed him back. Oh heavens, he would love this!

'So, how did you manage to… oh… never underestimate the power of a woman's determination. It didn't have anything to do with your fear of losing me'.

'Don't let it go to your head. Now, can we get out of here, please?'

'Wait a second, you kissed me back'! Smugness rolling off Nikola.

Oh I… Helen was saved from answering by the sound of crystal cracking. Relief flooded through her. She couldn't think of anything to say to him except the truth and he'd be insufferable when he heard that information!

They were standing beside the structure watching it disintegrate. Nikola was arguing that she needed to be saved. 'I would hate to think that the only creature that is not worthy of your protection is me and my kin'.

'I just…' Helen was indignant.

Nikola reached in behind the structure and it fell apart in a shower of crystal.

'How did you do that?' Helen was incredulous.

'I'm a Vampire'. Nikola simply said.

Afina woke up startled. Helen tried to reassure her as did Nikola though they were unsure if she understood them. They seated her on the pillar just recently vacated by Nikola. She noticed the blood left by Nikola and proceeded to taste it. She instantly knew it was from Nikola, thus proving a theory Nikola had about Vampire communication. Afina looked around her and not finding what she was searching for asked, 'where's my brother? Kalmin?'

'There hasn't been Vampires on Earth for a very long time'. Helen explained.

Nikola cut in saying 'but I carry on that legacy'.

'Dormant gene, activated by exposure to pure Vampire blood', Helen stated matter of factly.

'Helen, please. Why do you have to make it sound so clinical?' Nikola was more than a little peeved.

Afina wasn't interested in their petty bickering. She needed to know what had happened to her court and their beautiful cities. After learning that there had been a shift in power she was not a happy Vampire. She realised she'd have to rely on Nikola and told him so. Nikola for his part was excited to learn more from her. Turning to Helen, Afina asked Helen '…are you of the Kingdom?'

To which Helen could only answer, 'well it's a… little complicated'. Somehow Nikola managed to distract Afina by asking her questions and flirting with her, Afina was keen to say that Kalmin could have the past and they will take the future. To which Helen narrowly avoided letting them see her rolling her eyes out of jealousy. She did however state the obvious, that none of them would have much of a future if they didn't get out of there. 'Afina, how do we get out of here?' Helen asked of the Vampire Queen.

There is an escape hatch behind that wall. A human wouldn't be able to shift the weight, but one of us could. If you have the strength. Afina said to Nikola, leaving Helen marvelling at the woman's ease with which she charmed Nikola into doing what she asked without the pre-requisite complaining from the self-proclaimed genius.

Helen pulled Nikola aside and began listing the pros and cons of trusting the woman. Prompting Nikola to say, 'Helen, green is not a good colour on you'.

'Don't be ridiculous', Helen scoffed.

Nikola continued, 'she's intelligent, powerful, remarkably well preserved for her age, everything I look for in a woman, and unlike someone I know she's actually interested in me'.

'I'm not engaging in this childish conversation', Helen said fighting to keep the underlying jealousy at bay.

All of a sudden Afina was there beside them. 'I can hear you. Vampire, remember?' with that she launched herself at Helen pushing her into the nearby wall and turned and grabbed Nikola's arm, drew blood for enough strength to throw him down the hatch.

'Why did you do that?' Helen demanded.

'When I repopulate my species, I plan to do much better than a mixed-blood mongrel'. Afina told Helen as she opened yet another rock face.

In a matter of seconds Helen was slammed against the wall with Afina's hand at her throat. 'You, though, will be quite useful', Afina almost seductively said.

'How? I'm less vampire than he is. Helen queried.

'Exactly, a blood donor that stays young and fresh forever, but without the bitter aftertaste'.

'I hope you choke on it'.

As Afina pushed Helen down a corridor, Helen told her 'you'll never succeed'.

'I already have. I'm alive, aren't I?'

'The entire human race will stand against you.'

'In my experience, the human race never stood together on anything'.

'Well they won't tolerate enslavement that's for sure'. Helen bit back.

'You really don't understand your own people, do you? They want to be told what to do. They crave it. They elect leaders for the sole purpose of taking difficult decisions out of their hands'.

They continued to argue back and forth in this way until Helen had to concede that Afina did know the human race very well for she pointed out that they probably still fought over such things as conflicting beliefs. Helen really couldn't deny that because it was the truth.

Meanwhile, Nikola woke up down in the hatch, stretching himself and proceeded to try and climb up the ledge but immediately slid back down. After another failed attempt he decided he couldn't abide the Vampire Queen calling her a backstabbing bloodsucking bitch.

Helen and Afina arrived at their destination. Or so it seemed to Helen as they stopped in front of a console of some sort. Afina walked up to it and pressed a few buttons and a rock face slid up revealing another hidden chamber. This revelation was not what made Helen's blood run cold however; it was the appearance of thousands of crystal stasis pods within.

Again Helen found herself up against the wall with Afina ready to sink her teeth into her when Nikola arrived out of nowhere and pushed Afina out of the way.

'Hi', Nikola greeted Helen.

'Hi', Helen answered back pleased beyond words to see him.

'Nikola, you're out of your depth mongrel'. Afina's nostrils flared in anger.

'I'd rather be a mongrel than a stuck up inbred bitch', Nikola stated as he threw the grappling hook at her stomach.

Helen raced to the console to prevent the other vampires from waking out of their long slumber. 'Just keep her distracted'.

'My pleasure'.

Afina however, soon got the upper hand on Nikola and Helen stepped in to stop her.

'Wait, stop. Don't kill him! I have a proposal'.

'Now you want to negotiate? Make it fast.'

'The Praxians, your enemies. They left you the surface, while they retreated into the depths of Hollow Earth'.

'Helen, no', Nikola tried to reason with her.

'They're still there, in a thriving city, more advanced than anything you had in your kingdom'. Helen told Afina while ignoring Nikola's plea.

'Tell me more'.

Helen activated the holographic map of Hollow Earth and said 'Leave the surface alone. You can have Hollow Earth. Take revenge on your old enemies. That's my offer'.

How do I find it? Afina could barely containing her excitement.

'The second level activates on a Praxian voice command. You tell us how to leave; I'll tell you how to talk to the map.'

Afina grinned. 'Humans….' She said walking up closer to Helen on the pretext of looking at the map. She however, was probing Helen's mind simply by being in close proximity to her. She laughed again.

Helen gave a start when she heard what Afina said next not because of what she said but because of how she said it. Afina was speaking to her in her mind and by the look on Nikola's face he was oblivious to it all.

Afina scoffed. 'Oh you can do so much better than just that map. 'You humans, you never change do you? It's always the same- does he love me really? And if he doesn't and I've admitted I love him, what happens then? So predictable, I can show you the answers you seek without him knowing I'm in his mind, if you so wish? On one condition however…

***ducks* HAHA- cliffhanger! So, did you like the twist? I know it took a long time to get there but I needed to include the episode in the most part in order to get to the twist otherwise it would not have made sense. And believe me I tried to shorten this somewhat but every time I tried it just didn't feel right! Also, the explanation of the title comes in the next update. And I apologise I know I promised this to some of you earlier, like a good few hours ago, but real life got in the way! Anywho, let me know what you think:P**


	4. Part 4

**O.K., so I went to see 'The Woman In Black' tonight and I have come out with my stomach hurting from attempting to curl up in a ball trying to hide from what was on the screen. It was ridiculous, I know considering I did put myself in that position in the first place! However, I'm still petrified, am in the house on my own, can't sleep so this is the reason you all are getting this update because I need to distract my brain from thinking there's a woman in the corner of my room staring at me! Next time I decide I need a scare remind me of this please! I also have my music playlist on in the background and at the moment it's playing 'Runaway' by The Corrs (blame my Irishness for liking the band!), which is strangely appropriate for this update! Anyway, sorry for the long ramble, hope you all enjoy this! As ever I'd love to hear what you think ;) Thanks to chartrueseian for giving me the flirty idea, she knows what I mean. ;)**

**Sadly, I don't own…wish I did but don't:( Sonnet 18 is not mine either, William Shakespeare wrote those beautiful words.**

Part 4

'Absolutely not, I couldn't possibly even think of allowing such an action to be undertaken and if you could really see my mind you would know that!' Helen was outraged, how could Afina think that it was even a remote possibility!

'Ah Helen, it is you who first suggested the idea, my dear, I am simply giving it voice. You wish to know your heart's desire and I can show you that but it does come at a price. If you wish to have the knowledge you seek I must have a blood donor, who like you, will stay young and fresh forever. Though I highly doubt that the donor you provide me with will be neither as attractive nor as vital as you, my dear', Afina whispered almost seductively in Helen's ear.

Nikola stood off to the side watching the exchange between the women with interest. Although he had no idea what was being discussed it certainly provided him with entertainment, Afina leaning in that close to Helen it was hot! Oh how he would love to be in between the women right now! Helen and those beautiful eyes staring at him while he kissed Afina senseless, that thought alone, turned him on. But then, Helen's eyes always had that effect on him, it never failed and if the said eyes had a flash of anger in them…well he could forget about standing for a while after that was for sure! Hmm I wonder if they would be amenable to the suggestion. Helen, would need a bit of persuading, Nikola knew she was not the type to enter into such activities. Although the woman screamed sex, Nikola mused, whether it was intentional or not. Afina on the other hand, Nikola was certain was all kinds of kinky! A woman who wears that much leather certainly has an appetite and not just of the stomach variety either! Nikola smiled to himself this could make for a very entertaining evening if all things went to plan.

'Helen, you know you want to know the answers to your questions and you know I can give them to you, you simply just have to say that you agree'. Afina spoke softly to Helen. She could feel Helen fighting her attempts at influencing her thoughts; she was strong-willed this one, Afina found this strangely appealing and she needed some fun after being incarcerated for so long. She tried again to gain control of Helen's mind by gently stroking her face lulling her into an almost sleep like state. Once her senses were dulled, Afina knew it would only be a matter of time before Helen's subconscious thoughts would take precedence over her more rational conscious mind.

'Helen, my dear, tell me do you want to know if Nikola's feelings for you are true.'

'Hmmm…'

'Concentrate my dear, do you wish to know if Nikola's feelings for you are true'. Afina said soothingly trying to coax an affirmative answer out of Helen all the while stroking her face close to her temple to maximise the trance she had induced.

O.K., thought Nikola, as much as I'd love this kinky scene to continue Afina is getting way too personal with Helen for my liking and all the while doing something Nikola knew he would have been shot countless times over for even attempting! He wanted to be the one to touch Helen in that manner and the smile that was gracing Helen's lips was setting his teeth on edge, oh yeah he had to get Afina away from Helen right this second!

'Nikola you will do no such thing I have plans for sweet Helen and I am trying to implement them but I cannot do so with you so distractingly fidgety, do not worry I have not forgotten you, let me show Helen a thing or two and then I will shower you with attention, my sweet'. Afina placated Nikola.

Nikola to his credit was so stunned that Afina used Telepathy to communicate with him that he did not even question the said plans. How in the world did I not know of this extension to my already impressive Vampiric skillset? Nikola was pouting in annoyance; really he was a genius wasn't he? How had this escaped his considerable intellect? I am not amused! Though, I really must ask Afina how the telepath thing works, if she ever deigns to leave Helen's side he thinks as he shoots her a not so subtle jealous glance.

'Helen…you need to say yes if you're going to find out the answers you seek. Everything will be so much better once you agree…you want to agree don't you?'

'Mm mm, yes'. All Helen wanted to do was agree because she didn't want the warm fuzzy feeling she was getting to end, it felt too good.

Afina smiled triumphantly as she accessed the memories in Nikola's mind with which Helen was most concerned; that of Nikola's feelings for her. What Helen did not know was that Afina was also transmitting her feelings on the subject to Nikola at the same time. Oh, how much fun she was going to have when Helen realised what had occurred, Afina practically shivered with delight at the embarrassment Helen was going to feel, oh the joy!

_Out of the shadows, came what Nikola could only describe as a vision in crimson, she was breathtakingly everything a woman should be beautiful, graceful and had curves in all the right places! Nikola grinned to himself. I wonder what classes she is taking- because she obviously was not there to be a distraction to the men of Oxford, though as Nikola scanned the crowd that is exactly what she was, intentional or not. Nikola was surprised at the stab of protectiveness he felt towards her as he watched the men around them appraise her. He had to find a way of introducing himself. He __needed__ to introduce himself._

_As it happened Nikola did not have to wait long for an opportunity to present itself, he smiled as he rounded the corner to see the woman in crimson trying to gather up her books which had been scattered all over the floor, no doubt by some imbecile who did not look where he was treading!_

'_Allow me,' Nikola said gently. As he spoke, she glanced up giving him a proper look at her face for the first time. Oh my God, those eyes! He thought. They were so beautiful; two sapphires in a perfectly framed face he could drown in them, and would gladly do so given half the chance!_

Afina looked at Helen when they came to this, she was just vacantly watching her but Afina could see a ghost of a smile on the human's face. Satisfied, Afina turned her attention to the mongrel ensuring that he wasn't able to break the link she had established with his mind. Smirking, she realised he had no idea how to do this, too young to have learnt the ability. So, she continued with the link, she was intrigued by the feelings between the human and the mongrel.

_No! This couldn't be happening, he had lost Helen to that bloodthirsty psychopath Druitt, what did Helen see in him that Nikola did not have? He felt as if his heart was ripped from his chest while it was still beating. He wasn't sure he could survive this. But, he could never stay away from Helen too long the pull of her presence was too strong for him to ignore. But he ran anyway, unable to watch as Helen made the biggest mistake of her life._

_As Nikola watched the young man give the note to Helen as she delivered her lecture, he could do nothing but grin, he was near Helen again! And she looked as beautiful as the last time he had seen her sixty years previously. She looked even more so, he thought, she exuded a confidence that only life experience could teach and that in part made her more attractive to him than ever! As he walked towards her, he was able to appraise her properly. The way her now brown hair framed her face, focused his attention on her eyes. They were bluer than ever and he could see a multitude of emotions in them, the dominant one being anger and that turned him on so much! 'Kiss me and I'll save your life', turning his cheek to her and as she leaned in he couldn't help but capture her delectable lips with his own. God, how he could kiss those lips forever, he was lost and he knew it; those sixty years of trying to get over Helen Magnus gone with that one kiss, he was more in love with her than ever. Her sexy voice saying 'Nikola Tesla, you always did know how to get attention', it was the way his name rolled off her tongue that got him going, yep, he was well and truly lost, how she didn't see his obvious love for her, he'd never know. To him, he was that obvious; he was transparent. She had to know what she did to him. It was for her He had to make her see; he needed her to know, so he declared himself in the catacombs beneath Rome. '…because I love you…I always have'. It was only after she flinched from him that he resorted to humour and the sarcastic tone she was used to because it'd hurt too much to hear the truth he saw reflected in her eyes; she didn't love him the way he wished she did._

_They were in Helen's office relaxing after dinner, he with a glass of Bordeaux in his hand and she with a cup of Earl Grey, lemon no milk. He was musing over the wondrous taste of the wine when unbidden thoughts of what he'd do with said wine and a willing Helen popped into his head, the wine pouring down the length of her body from her collarbone to her ample cleavage to her…ahem well he had to say it to Helen just to see the wondrous effect it would have on her face, the glorious blush it would induce before she would retort with some witty comment of her own. He lifted his head from contemplating the glass in his hand and was stopped in his tracks, his mouth dropping open. There sat Helen, shaking her luscious hair loose from the clasp that had previously held it, the strands falling free around her shoulders, dipping into her cleavage, his eyes tracing her hair up along her neck to her pulse point, he paused there seeing her heartbeat and continued to her very kissable lips and up to her eyes, staring into those endless blue orbs made him think of the lines in Shakespeare's sonnet, he could never remember which number, the bard being as bad at naming things as he himself, although he would never admit that to anyone in a million years. He couldn't help it they just had to be spoken aloud._

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May

…But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st

_She gave him such a heart-warming smile and had the grace to blush that Nikola did not feel the need to break the spell by saying what he was previously thinking, he simply said 'Helen, you always bring Shakespeare to mind, it must be the hopeless romantic in me'. At this she had laughed so sweetly that Nikola was sure if he never heard a sound again he'd die a happy man, when indeed he did die._

_Oh, Helen if you only knew, 'I have loved none but you. Unjust I may have been (thinking of the Druitt affair), weak and resentful I have been but never inconstant. …For you alone, I think and plan. Have you not seen this? Can you fail to have understood my wishes?' Now where had he seen those words before? For the life of him he could not recall._

Helen now had a tear making a trail down her face, this last memory she had been shown had just been yesterday as she and Nikola were relaxing after dinner. She had never understood why Nikola always said he loved her so flippantly, she now knew it was a coping mechanism; he had needed to say it all those times but had been afraid that she did not feel the same! She had to show him that this was most definitely not the case, especially not now after seeing these memories from his perspective, she realised how utterly blind she was! So she broke the bond with Afina and made her way over to Nikola bearing registering that he met her half way, stared deep into his eyes for a brief second, seeing more love there than she ever had previously and sought his lips with such fire that it took her breath away. She melted into his arms and wanted to stay there forever. She was brought back down to earth by the sound of Afina's voice.

'I believe you have a promise to fulfil my dear'.

'Oh, no please tell me I didn't just agree to give William to Afina as her replacement blood donor', Helen thought miserably, in exchange for knowing Nikola's feelings for her. What was he going to say to her now, she knew he'd be furious and she could not blame him considering the reason! He hated Nikola, Helen knew, although she suspected there was a grudging respect for the vampire. Still that would be little consolation when he was told his life was going to be irreparably changed forever.

It was the forlorn look on Helen's face that brought Nikola back into his body, he had experienced the most heavenly of kisses and wanted to savour it but Helen needed him to be present and he didn't want to disappoint, so he asked a question he knew did not have a good answer judging from the look Helen was giving him, 'What's wrong Helen, ljubav? What have you agreed to?' O.K., so it was two questions but forgive his befuddled mind, Helen had just kissed him…willing!

'I…I agreed that William would be her blood donor in exchange for knowing for certain that you loved me'. Helen told him avoiding looking at him.

Nikola hooked a finger under Helen's chin making her look at him. He kissed her softly and said 'I do love you, I always have'. He knew she was going to be angry at him for his next statement and the thought excited him, the make-up sex was going be so good, he smirked.

'Oh Helen, Huggybear is going to be so mad at you! Please, please can I be the one to tell him the good news? It would make me so happy, you would not believe!'

Helen could do nothing but laugh, Nikola was incorrigible at times and he looked no less cute now, he was practically bouncing with excitement. 'Nikola, this is not a game, Will is never going to forgive me!'

'Yes, but you know in your heart it is the only viable option, otherwise you would not have even suggested it, ljubav', his eyes pleading with her to understand his hidden meaning, that Will being the go-between could be very usual in keeping tabs with the comings and goings of the Vampire Queen and they would know of her plans thus putting measures in place to prevent such plans from being implemented. With an imperceptible nod from Helen, Nikola turned to Afina and said 'she'll do it'.

'Excellent, I knew you would not disappoint me, Helen. You know it is a fair trade for services rendered', Afina winked at her.

**A/N: I may have borrowed a few lines from 'The Five' too. And if anyone spotted the reference to Jane Austen, I'll love them forever! Also, I can include the memories Nikola had access to when Helen saw his memories, in the next update if people want it? let me know:) Next time, we get to see Nikola give Will the good news, yay for torturing Will! Sorry it had to be done, but I'll stop for now! ****Reviews are Helen to her Nikola x**


	5. Part 5

**So I often write with music on in the background and the song Next To Me by Emeli Sande came on and I thought that's very Teslen, from Helen's point of view, give it a listen and you'll see! Chartreuseian and Tashah2109 gave me a few one liners that I just had to use and so this is dedicated to you both, you rock! Xx**

**I don't own anything, not even Nikola. *pouts***

Part 5

On the way back from Africa, Helen was fretting. She wanted her protégé to understand the reasoning behind her decision to name him as Afina's blood donor, well aside from her selfish desire to know that Nikola truly loved her, that is. She needed him to see beyond her foolishness and see the bigger picture. If Afina was to take Hollow Earth, Helen was going to need someone she trusted to be on the inside keeping her abreast of any plans Afina might have regarding their world. She trusted Will implicitly; he was the only one who could cope with such a drastic change, given his background, and not crumble under the pressure. But how was she going to break it to him? She did not think she could face the look of disappointment he was bound to give her. The disappointment being that she had promised him no secrets when he took the job and for the most part she kept her word and really when she thought about it, Will did not need to know of her deeply rooted feelings for a certain Serbian Vampire, but alas, he was not going to see it that way. No secrets meant no secrets and the constant presence of Nikola Tesla was not going to help the situation; that was a certainty.

As her thoughts turned to Nikola, she looked towards him and was surprised to find herself staring into those wonderful eyes of his! And the look he was giving her was making her blush!

'What is it Nikola?' Helen asked him tentatively.

'You have no idea how hot you look when you're thinking, do you?' He said as he slid over towards her brushing a wayward strand of hair back behind her ear and placing a kiss just below her ear making her breath catch in her throat.

'I'm always thinking Nikola'.

'You are always hot, my dear', he said as he continued to kiss his way down her neck.

'Flattery will get you nowhere'. Helen's breath was becoming more laboured as he continued downwards coming very close to the top of her breasts and when he stopped he left them crying out to be touched! He smiled at her then saying 'I do believe your body is betraying you, ljubav'.

'Oh shut up and kiss me already', Helen retorted as she pulled him in for a kiss, one that took on a passion that neither of them was prepared for, it left them breathless.

'Helen, you have no idea what you do to me!'

'Oh but I think I do', Helen grinned as she spied his obvious arousal. Leaning back into him she unbuttoned his shirt enough to slide her hands in and caress his oh so toned chest all the while nipping at his neck earning her a growl of approval from Nikola. When he could take no more of her teasing he grabbed her by the shoulders and in a surprising show of strength lifted her straight into his lap and kissed her deeply, Helen squeaked at the change in position but returned the kiss in kind. She was left in no doubt of what his intentions were and as she broke the kiss she brought her lips to his ear and whispered, 'How about we join the mile high club, Niko?'

'Oh how I have longed for those words to pass your lips, though I never expected you to be so kinky!'

'Ah Nikola, you have no idea'.

'Do I get to find out? Nikola excitedly asked her.

'If you play your cards right, you just might', Helen smiled alluringly at him, losing herself in his kiss once more. 'Nikola…?'

'Hmmm…?' Nikola breathed between kisses.

'As much as I would love to continue, we need to discuss how we are to tell William about Afina'.

'But…' Nikola pouted making Helen laugh at the childish look of disappointment on his face.

'No, Nikola focus!'

'How can you ask me to focus when I finally have the woman of my dreams willingly in my embrace?, oh alright, that's easy let me tell him that way I get to have fun at his expense and you don't have to deal with his crushing disappointment'.

'Nikola! Helen was scandalised but not entirely surprised at his answer. 'No, I think it would be best coming from me, after all I did put him in this predicament.

'Some people get all the fun', Nikola muttered to himself but loud enough to illicit a smile from Helen.

Helen went straight to her office when they got back to the Sanctuary and called a meeting. Nikola headed to the wine cellar, to get some liquid courage he had said winking at her as he left. As the troupes gathered she was getting more and more apprehensive. She really didn't know how to approach the main topic of the meeting, though she knew they thought they had been called together to be told what she and Nikola had found in Africa. 'Get a bit of backbone, she chastised herself, you made a decision and now have to face the consequences and furthermore, you are Helen Magnus, Head of the Sanctuary Network, you do not need to feel nervous in front of your staff, this change will be beneficial in the long run'. She said to herself as she paced around her office waiting for Nikola to arrive. Will and the others were watching her with concern but she ignored them.

When Nikola waltzed in, looking a little too happy, Helen thought, she got the meeting underway.

'As you all know, myself and Nikola were investigating the last known stronghold of Praxian society and that is not exactly what we found', Helen told them, looking at Nikola to continue.

'We found the ancient script of the Sanguine Vampiris on the walls and as we read we found that the vampires had taken control before sending the Praxians to Hollow Earth along with Abnormals that fought alongside them'.

'Nikola, you are neglecting to mention the little incident before we read the writing', Helen gently reminded him.

'Yes, yes I was getting to that, Helen'.

'What little incident?' Henry asked his eyes wide.

'Oh just the result of my genius backfiring on me yet again', Nikola pouted.

'Which is…?' Will prompted.

Nikola scowled at him before answering 'the bracelet I designed to shield us from the Praxian force field, it hides the source blood from detection, well it hid it too well as the stronghold had vampire booby-traps in place and an energy beam sliced me in two'.

'What?', came the resounding question.

'Yes, well we are getting off topic, the main thing is as we, I mean Helen read the writing, we realised that the Vampire Queen Afina had been laid in stasis in the chamber and Helen had the wonderful idea to save me by re-vamping me.

'What?'… was heard yet again.

'Is there an echo in this room, Helen?' At which Helen had to fight the urge to laugh.

'So long story short, in the process of Helen re-vamping me she woke Afina, who in turn wanted to wake her court, we had a little fight, Helen stepped in and offered Afina Hollow Earth to stop her from killing me and then Afina used telepathy to influence Helen's mind to get one last thing from her.

'Wait a second, dude, do you mean Afina used Jedi-mind tricks on the doc?', Henry asked in awe.

'Yes Henry, I am afraid she did and I am also ashamed to say she succeeded.' Helen answered the young HAP. 'You see she wanted something else of value to her'. Helen smiled at Nikola too, grateful to him that he did not mention the reason why Afina succeeded in controlling her mind.

'She requested a blood donor with Helen's unique, shall we say, gift, her longevity'. Nikola interjected.

'Oh God, doc, she wants you to be her personal canteen? Ewww that's gross'.

'No Heinrich, she wants to have a little fun at Helen's expense and has suggested someone else to fit the bill, and young William here fits it perfectly'.

'Tell me he's joking, Magnus', Will said turning to Helen in shock.

'I'm afraid it's true, Will. I must find a way to inject you with the source blood and ensure that it gives you longevity or all hell will break loose on the world'.

'This cannot be happening; it's all just a surreal joke! You can't be serious Magnus? I can't be some blood donor on the whim of a vampire Queen, what about Abby? She's not going to like these turn of events any more than I do!'

'Wilhelm, I can't believe you're being so selfish about this'.

'Selfish?' Will nearly spat at the vampire. 'It happens to be me this is happening to and he calls me selfish?'

Helen needed to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. 'Will, please try and calm yourself, I will explain my reasons to you, she said glaring at Nikola hoping it would silence him. She proceeded to tell him about her plan to have him on the inside giving them information on the movements within Afina's court, that he'd be liaison between Hollow Earth and the surface, that is, once she'd informed the world's leading governments on the unexpected turn of events. 'Will I trust you completely and know you will not fail to understand that I need someone in there whom I can trust and who is susceptible to the source blood. Henry for example, cannot be the donor as he is a HAP and he does not have the skills to understand the workings of Afina's mind like you do, please Will I'm asking you to accept this, I promise to find a cure to the source blood if that is your wish, however, I do need you in Hollow Earth if we are to find a way of defeating Afina before she decides Hollow Earth isn't enough and decides she wants world domination.

'See Huggybear, it's not all about you, you know', Nikola smirked at Will.

'Magnus, I'm going to kill him!'

**A/N: a big thank you to alwayssmilingsam for the jedi-mind trick quote, it was too good not to use:P Also, I'm so sorry I'm late updating, real life got in the way again and I know it's kinda short but I hope you enjoy this. Oh and a big thank you to everyone who has favourited and alerted this story, it means the world to me that you're enjoying the story so far. By the way, was it mean of me to leave the sexy times the way I did? If you would like an smutty outtake let me know:P**


	6. Part 6

**Hi, so this is being updated a day early because a certain someone is very eager to read it and has no patience whatsoever! She knows who she is. :P**

**Hope you all enjoy it! I'd love to hear what you think!**

**As ever I don't own… :(**

Part 6

Helen and Nikola were in her office relaxing after the debacle of the morning meeting. Helen was still feeling guilty over the outcome of her encounter with Afina. She was also more than a little upset with Nikola; he had helped matters in the slightest. So she decided to take him to task for it whilst she poured herself a cup of tea and Nikola his customary glass of red wine.

'Nikola, you really shouldn't tease Will like that!' Helen said as she crossed in front of the fire to sit on the sofa facing Nikola who was making himself comfortable in the leather armchair.

'Ah but Helen next to teasing you, teasing the children is one of my pleasures in life', Nikola smirked unreasonably pleased with himself; lifting the wine glass she had just given him to salute her.

Helen could not help but smile at his statement. She secretly loved how he referred to her staff as 'the children', it was somehow very endearing. She studied him for a moment. He seemed different. She had noticed the change in him since they had arrived back from East Africa. She knew it was to do with the change in their relationship but she had yet to speak to him about it. Maybe this was as good a time as any to broach the subject. But why, she thought was he being so reticent about it? Was he nervous? No she decided he was content, yes that was it. Why had she not thought of it before? Of course he was happy; he had waited over a lifetime for their relationship to move from being close friends to being lovers.

'Nikola, about what happened on the plane…'

'Are you asking for a recap because I would be more than happy to oblige', Nikola leered as he slid over from his armchair to sit next to her on the sofa playing with a strand of her hair.

Helen closed her eyes at the gesture, revelling in the feeling of having him next to her.

'We are going to do this, to try and make this relationship work? You're not going to up and leave me if things get a little complicated or you feel the urge to invent something wonderful and need your space in which to do so? Because if you even so much as think you may run then we should not attempt…'

Nikola swooped in and kissed her before her rant got out of hand and she'd be embarrassed about it later, he justified to himself. God she was cute when she rambled!

'I…am…not…going…anywhere, ljubav', he said whilst accentuating each word with a deep kiss, his tongue darting across her lips begging entrance to which she wholeheartedly gave permission.

'I told you that on the plane, I meant it then and I most certainly mean it now. I plan on being by your side forever if you'll have me,' Nikola told her when they eventually surfaced to draw breath.

'Is that a proposal of marriage, Nikola?' Helen teased him though she held her breath waiting for him to answer.

'And if it were?'

'Then you, Nikola Tesla, would make me the happiest woman alive in any lifetime!' Helen laughed, a joy running through she hadn't felt in a long time not since the day of Ashley's birth, she thought a slight hint of sadness creeping in at the memory. Reminiscing would have to wait though as she saw that look in Nikola's eye, the one that told her she wouldn't be coming up for air any time soon!

Nikola blinked once or twice not sure if he had heard her correctly. How he had often wished for her to those words, he needed to hear them again. 'Say that again, Helen', as he came up close to her looking deep into her eyes.

'You would make me the happiest woman alive?' Helen giggled when she saw the joy sweep across his face.

Nikola laughed 'that's what I thought you said' as he swooped her up into his arms swinging her around the room in a manic dance.

'Nikola, what are you doing?' Helen giggled again as they continued to dance. She was giggling quite a lot lately, something she never did, and mostly around her vampire. 'Her vampire'- that had a nice ring to it.

'What? - Forgive me but Helen Magnus has just agreed to be my wife, allow me a little jubilation here!' Nikola told her as he kissed her fiercely before his lips travelled down to her clavicle and placing a soft kiss there, eliciting a soft moan from Helen.

'Nikola, you need to stop'. Helen said her breaths becoming shallower as Nikola continued his attentions to her neck. 'I have work to do, a culture to prepare for tests.'

'Must you spoil all my fun?' Nikola pouted not a bit impressed that his amorous overtures were not receiving the reaction he thought they deserved.

'Nikola, please…' Helen said exasperated. 'I'm going to try and solve the problem of why it was only me who received the gift of longevity and I need to figure it out before we meet Afina again in a few days. I need something to show her to stall her as I figure a way around this little problem.'

Nikola knew she made sense but that didn't stop him from sulking just a bit. 'Fine, come and find me when you're done', He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively before leaving the room.

Helen laughed something told her she would not be getting much sleep tonight! And she was looking forward to it immensely!

/\

'Ahhh bloody hell! Why won't you work?' Helen screamed into her microscope and grabbing the nearest vial she flung it across her lab narrowly missing Will's head as he and Henry came looking for her.

'Whoa… Magnus cool the jets, what's the matter?' William asked knowing that the answer wasn't going to be good judging from Helen's reaction.

'I don't understand it, I've tried everything I can possibly think of ', Helen said with a look of dismay.

'Tried what, Magnus?' Will prompted his boss. Helen tended to forget that not everyone was ten steps ahead in the thinking process like she usually was.

'I am trying to synthesise a culture that will effectively give you my longevity without it awakening any dormant Abnormal genes you may have, however I can't seem to isolate the cells that cause Abnormality in my blood and as such I can't possibly think of injecting you with it for fear of the pain it might cause you. And if I don't have something to present Afina when I next meet her, I fear she will retaliate.

Henry could see that Helen was fretting and said to Will in a low whisper, 'I'll go find Vlad, he'll calm her down. Though nothing had been said to them about the change in Helen and Nikola's relationship, Henry was observant enough to know that when Nikola was around Helen seemed more at peace.

'Good idea', Will said with his eyes still on his boss. Someone needed to bring her out of this panicked state and he knew she'd get angry first before she'd listen to reason. He would gladly let Tesla step into that breach!

'So Wolf boy here tells me we have a situation on our hands, something about flying projectiles…' Nikola said as he entered Helen's lab armed with a bottle of claret, a wine glass and a smile he was sure would brighten the room, following closely behind was Biggie who was carrying a tray of cucumber sandwiches and a cup of Earl Grey, simply stating 'Eat'.

Helen, who had her head in her hands when the two men and her old friend came in, looked up at Biggie and smiled knowing that if she didn't at least pretend to eat there would be trouble. So she picked up the Earl Grey and sipped it while she brought Nikola up to speed on what was happening.

'Helen, darling you have all the answers in front of you, you just need to relax and focus. Nikola squeezed her shoulder and placed a kiss on the top of her head in support. What's your main problem; oh yes separating the Abnormal cells. Well, if you extract the 'normal' cells wouldn't you just be left with the platelets and Abnormal cells? It'll be easy then to siphon off the platelets so you can study the Abnormal cells… He looked up at Helen only to notice that everyone in the lab had their mouths open in surprise.

What? I do listen when Helen is talking, I don't just ogle her you know. He said winking at Helen.

Helen smiled fondly at him, 'I knew I could count on you to think logically, darling. I'll run the tests and I should know the results in a couple of hours. Will, I hope that if you have any questions about what might happen after you have been injected with the source blood that you will feel comfortable enough talking to either myself or Nikola. I am sorry that you have to go through this if there was any other way I would take it in a heartbeat. But know that for everything you do from here until we resolve the situation I will never be able to repay.' Helen said as she hugged her protégé, trying to convey in words what it meant to her that he trusted her enough to gamble with his life.

'Well, at least I now know that I won't turn out like your last protégé, Barney -old and wrinkly and slightly unhinged!' Will smiled as he hugged Magnus back.

/\

Nikola had decided that to hell with what Helen said, he was going with her to Hollow Earth. She had argued with him that she needed him at the Sanctuary should anything go wrong with her meeting with Afina. In all probability, the Vampire Queen was not going to be pleased that Will was not travelling with her to Hollow Earth. So Nikola argued that since Afina had taken a shine to Helen on their first meeting, she would forcibly take her in retaliation for not producing Will as the blood donor. 'Nikola, have you ever known me to be defenceless when trouble arises?'

'Oh I have first-hand knowledge of your expertise with a firearm, Helen. I know you can defend yourself. That is not what concerns me. It's your tendency towards recklessness in the face of danger that worries me. When you go to Hollow Earth it will not be just Afina that you will face, she will have at the very least two foot soldiers with her. I want to be there to protect you and don't argue with me any more', he said when it looked like she was going to protest. 'The children are great and all when it comes to regular missions but this is the Vampire Queen we are talking about here, not just some regular Abnormal. She is cunning, we saw how much so when last we met her and she has probably figured out that this outcome was going to be the case and so has a plan.'

'Nikola, has anyone ever told you that you are very cynical?'

'I think you have, Helen dear on more than one occasion'

'So in that case would it not be prudent to have a little faith in me, now?'

'Oh never doubt that I have faith in you Helen, it's my race I don't trust!'

'Alright you can come with me, but you are not to say a word whilst we're there is that understood?

'But…'

'No Nikola, I don't want you angering Afina any more than is necessary for I am certain she will be upset with my progress'.

/\

Afina was fuming. Helen had not kept her promise instead she brought reports on her progress with the tests on her blood and she had brought her mongrel with her! It was not good enough; she had been patient for too long. She felt that Helen was stalling for more time; that she could have brought along her new plaything, Will but it seems she wanted to figure out a way of not making Will an Abnormal. As far as Afina was concerned as long as he had Helen's blood in him he should be long living and an everlasting source of food. Helen was arguing that the source blood affected every human differently so this might not be the case.

Afina was bored; she was no longer listening to Helen and instead was studying her intently looking over her entire form. And noticing the mongrel's closeness to her she formed an idea to give Helen an incentive to deliver her plaything.

Smiling Afina walked up to Helen and said 'If you do not deliver what is mine in a week I will be forced to take matters into my own hands' looking pointedly at Nikola.

Helen seeing her pointed look said in a dangerous tone 'if you so much as attempt to harm Nikola you'll have me to deal with and you don't want to see my anger in action'.

'I can attest to that', Nikola piped up earning a glare from Helen.

'Oh no, it wasn't your precious mongrel I had in mind'. Afina smoothly informed them.

'Then what could you possibly be threatening me with? Helen asked warily. Thinking that it may be the Sanctuary that could come under attack along with everyone she held dear.

'I want your first born as payment for failure to deliver on your promise, Helen'. Afina said smugly looking at Helen's stomach.

Helen and Nikola could only stare at Afina open mouthed.

**A/N: I will state categorically that I have no scientific training so I if I got the explanation on how to separate cells horribly wrong, please don't kill me:P Hope you enjoyed this enough to hit that lovely review button!**


	7. Part 7

**Hi, here's another early update! I'm on a day's holidays from work, so happy!:) Thanks and hugs goes to Tashah2109 for reading this through, love ya:) **

Part 7

"Helen did you…did she just say…why didn't you…" Nikola flicked his gaze between the two women. His mind trying to process what he had just heard.

'How…how do you know that? I haven't even done a blood test to be sure'. Helen was stunned Afina could tell what she only suspected just yesterday. She hadn't even mentioned it to Nikola, so preoccupied was she with this meeting with Afina and now she had been beaten to the punch!

Afina smiled looking between the two of them with a glint in her eye. 'Among other things Helen I can sense the presence of a second mind within you'.

At her words, Nikola shook himself free from the shock, 'About that…how do you do that?'

'Really Nikola you're going ask about telepathy when we've just found out I'm pregnant with your child?'

'But it is fascinating Helen, being able to decipher people's memories at will without their knowledge!'

'Nikola, did you not hear me? I'm pregnant!' The stern tone of Helen's voice snapped through his thoughts.

'You're…oh bloody hell!' Nikola felt numb, he didn't know what to say or how he was feeling about this startling revelation! And why was it that Helen was so calm and collected about it all? Well…she wasn't really, was she? Because she had just yelled at him, but then he was going off on a tangent, she was just trying to reel him back in. He knew from experience that if something caught his attention it took him a very long time to come back to reality until he had solved all its mysteries!

Helen could only smile at his choice of words for it was her usual go-to phrase when something irked her or indeed perplexed her. She was also reading the expressions that flit across his face one after the other and was almost certain that he was overwhelmed by the thought of impending fatherhood and she would speak to him about it later. Right now, there was a more pressing issue at hand. Afina and her threat to take her unborn child!

Though she had not been a mother, in the biological sense- thinking of Henry, in quite some time, the instinct to protect her child at all costs came back with a vengeance. Squaring her shoulders, her eyes blazing and an attitude to match, Helen glared at Afina and in a voice so dangerously quiet that the Vampire Queen could not but mistake intent said 'if you so much as look at my child the wrong way, you will be meeting your maker before you even blink twice! And if you come near any of my family or those under my protection you'll rue the day you ever set eyes on Helen Magnus!'

Nikola had never been prouder of the woman he loved than he was at that moment! Helen was resplendent in her anger, more beautiful than words could describe. And he marvelled again at her courage, never let it be said that Helen Magnus shied away from trouble!

Afina, for her part was amused. It certainly was intriguing to see this side of Helen, yes she'd been mad before when her world had been threatened by the release of her Court from stasis but this was on a whole other level. She was convinced from Helen's reaction that she would eventually relent and give Afina what she wanted for the sake of her offspring, her plaything! So while Helen had baleful eyes turned on her she simply reiterated her threat, 'remember, it's William or I will have your child as payment one way or another Helen- in one week!'

/

Back at the Sanctuary, Helen was still bristling from Afina's parting words. How dare she threaten her child and expect Helen to cooperate, the gall of the woman! Oh I had better find a solution fast or William will have to endure Afina's delightful company after all. And she really wanted Will to be spared that experience!

'Penny for them, Helen?' Nikola was in Helen's office watching as she went through her thought process, knowing that she was angry with what had occurred in Hollow Earth, though he wasn't sure which part she was most angry about, the fact that Afina let it slip she was with child or the threats

Afina made. On second thoughts, and he was glad he did not voice his musings for he was certain to be almost physically harmed by the glare that was sure to be sent his way, she was furious about the threat to their child. Her stance spoke a thousand words, Helen was gearing up for a fight and God help those who got in her way!

'Oh Nikola, I've been so wrapped up in my thoughts I nearly forgot you were there.' Helen said as she smiled at him to soften the way her words sounded.

'Helen…I'm hurt to think that I'd ever be forgotten!' Nikola smirked feeling quite proud of that little quip!

Helen laughed outright at that, relieved to see that Nikola was waiting for her to bring up the subject foremost in their minds and not yelling that she should have told him or worse that he'd be petulant and not speak to her for days…well hours, Nikola could never stay away from her that long. It was Helen's turn to smirk! Confident as she was that Nikola would never stay away too long, she needed to find out if the thought of impending fatherhood would make Nikola run again. The possibility that she might not like his answer scared her more than she liked to admit. But Helen was never one to shy away from problems and like all others she would face this one head on.

'Nikola…?' Oh heavens, she was nervous! Ran Helen's thoughts as she faced the man who was the love of her life.

'Yes? Helen darling'

'I need you to know that I only suspected the pregnancy yesterday and had planned to take a blood test as soon as we returned from Praxis'. Helen stated as she came out from behind her desk and stood in front of Nikola. She made sure she was looking him in the eye in case there was any doubt of her sincerity reflected in those wonderful eyes of his! Seeing none she visibly relaxed.

Upon seeing her relax, Nikola had the urge to wrap Helen up in a hug but refrained from doing so because he felt he would ruin her momentum and he could see she needed to explain things to him.

'I know that darling, it was the shock talking when I said those words'. He said shuddering as he recalled his reaction, not very refined now was it?

'So you are not angry with me that I did not tell you sooner?' Helen's face betraying the worry she felt.

'I won't deny that it hurt a little, sweetheart but we did have other pressing matters to attend to at that moment!' Nikola replied kissing her softly.

'And are you happy, Nikola? You're going to be a father!' Helen said in a whisper, her fear that he might run was still not abated.

'In all honesty, Helen I'm terrified, very unbelievably happy but terrified nonetheless! As you know, children and I don't see eye to eye at the best of times and what if the baby doesn't like me?'

The last part of his statement was said in such a whisper that Helen had to strain to hear it. 'Oh Nikola love, every parent is afraid that their child won't like them or that they'd make very poor parents. You needn't fret so, it's natural to be scared. If you really must know, I think you'll make a wonderful father. Think of all the wonderful things you'll get to discover and the things you'll get to teach him/her. Think of it Nikola, a captive audience!' Helen laughed as Nikola's eyes lit up at

'And I'll just happen to have the best possible teacher by my side', Nikola replied as he hugged her to him. He wasn't sure life could get much better. The prospect of being a father scared him, but he couldn't think of anyone he would rather have by his side than Helen.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and for the reviews so far, they make me smile!So hit that lovely review button again:) You might get another chapter very soon if you do:) Heehee, *hugs* to all!**


	8. Part 8

**So here's the next chapter! I had planned to update on St. Patrick's Day in celebration of Ireland beating England in the rugby, alas this did not happen. We got royally whipped! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, you make me smile!**

**In hindsight, I think Tashah2109 will probably be the only one who knows what I'm on about there! Oops!**

**As ever I don't own….*pouts***

Part 8

Will flicked his finger across his phone again. Scrolling through his contacts his finger came to rest over Abby's name. Sighing he put the phone back down and rested his head against his hands. How the hell was he meant to tell Abby that Helen had signed him up for a feeding post in Hollow Earth? 'Magnus would handle this so much better', thought Will. She always knew what to say in these situations, always calmly and to the point. That was Magnus all over, her Victorian up-bringing shone through every now and then despite living through to the current era! He really needed to tell Abby but maybe he wouldn't have to if Magnus came back with a new plan, unlikely but he could hope couldn't he? Oh to hell with this I can't concentrate! Will went in search of Henry to see what he was up to; maybe it was dangerous enough to distract him for a while!

Will was heading to Henry's lair, in a world of his own when Biggie waylaid him. The Big Guy practically man-handled him into the library. 'What the hell?...uh what's up? Will was confused, he was thinking back over the day, what he had done now to deserve the Big Guy's treatment?

'You promised to let me know about Helen!' Was that a whine coming from Biggie, he never showed any worry whatsoever! He must really be apprehensive about Helen being in Hollow Earth, then again she was with Tesla and heaven knows there's no love lost between Tesla and the Big Guy. Will was certain he almost disliked the vampire as much as Druitt!

'Oh…oh um, she's still in Hollow Earth, I know she's meeting with Afina showing her the blood work she's done since she got back from there the first time. I wouldn't worry, Magnus can handle herself and she's with Tesla.

'That's what has me worried!' The Big Guy said with such a worried look on his face that Will had to fight the urge not to laugh for fear of the Big Guy giving him a slap to the back of the head!

"Come on...she was engaged to Jack the Ripper, I'm pretty sure she can manage the power hungry vampire..." Will paused as he re-thought what he had said, he looked towards the Big Guy who raised his eyebrows.

'What?' Will said as the Big Guy continued to give him the stare. 'You know I'm right! I've never known Magnus not to be able to look after herself, well…she does have a blind spot when it comes to Tesla, granted…but when it comes down to it Magnus will do what she needs to do, despite the walking distraction that is Nikola Tesla.'

'Humph we'll have to see'

'Have faith Biggie, Magnus never lets anything passed her', Will said squeezing Biggie's shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

/

Meanwhile, Helen realised that they had been back from Hollow Earth for quite some time and no one knew. She nudged Nikola to tell him they had to go inform her staff of the changes that'll be happening in the coming months. Nikola reluctantly moved to get up from the sofa in Helen's office.

'Must we darling? Can't it wait until morning? I want to have you to myself for tonight, to revel in our wonderful news!', he smugly leered at Helen.

Helen smiled and kissed the top of Nikola's nose as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I might be persuaded if the right incentive presented itself!'

'Oh is that a challenge, darling? You know I don't like to lose. Nikola said as he tightened his grip on Helen's waist and placed a kiss on her pulse point.

'Why Nikola, are you up to the challenge, because I don't believe you are?' Helen was goading him into a response and Nikola knew this but couldn't resist taking the bait.

'My dear Helen, when have you known me never to rise to the occasion?' Nikola replied with what Helen could only describe as the cheekiest of grins at the double entendre!

'Hmmm, now let me think…' Helen was enjoying teasing him especially as she could feel how ready he was to prove his latest statement!

'Helen….' Nikola almost growled at her. Being so close to her was playing havoc with his senses!

'Patience, Niko all in good time'. Helen replied repeating the words he had spoken to her on the plane. Helen almost laughed at the look on Nikola's face. His disappointment at being denied was almost palpable! She couldn't deny that she would love to stay here with him but there were important items to discuss with Will and Henry. Not to mention having to deal with an uncomfortable conference call with the other Sanctuary Heads. That phone call would be more difficult than say the one she was going to place with the world's governments because they she knew were going take her at her word and not question her. She usually found that the governments let her get on with things because they did not want to deal with whatever potential headache she was calling about. The other Sanctuary Heads however, would question her very closely on why she had released Afina and why she remained a threat. Helen did not know how she was going to answer them. Yes, she could tell them she released Afina to save Nikola's life but she couldn't tell them the truth about why she remained a threat! Oh Dear God, she couldn't, thinking of her desperation to help Nikola, her fear of losing him and her desire to know his true feelings for her. She was blushing at the thought of their respective reactions.

Speaking of reactions, how on earth was she going to tell her staff about her pregnancy? Will, she knew would be shocked because he'd only ever known her to reject Nikola's advances. Henry would try and avoid thinking about it because she knew she was like a mother to him. And her old friend? Oh that was going to be tricky; she really must make sure Nikola was not in arm's reach because she knew there was no love lost between the two. And Nikola would love to goad him. She must warn Nikola to stay quiet when she broke the news to them, she really didn't want to have to deal with another case in the infirmary today!

'Come on then we have to face them sooner rather than later!' Helen tried to sound more cheery than she felt. There was no fooling Nikola. Much as she tried to pull the wool over his eyes about her conflicting feelings she just couldn't hide it. But thankfully, Nikola was letting her deal with it in her own way and said nothing.

/

Helen arranged for them all to meet in the infirmary as that was where she was going to inject Will and she was going to have to keep an eye on him during the night.

'I know it's late everyone so thank you for coming', Helen addressed them all as they gathered in the infirmary. Helen could see from their faces that each one had questions. She knew she would shortly answer one or two of them. And before her nerves got the better of her, she got to the point.

'As you all know, she said looking each one in the eye, I am going to need someone I can trust on the inside. Afina has a plan in motion; I do not know what yet but with your help William I won't have to wait that long to find out. The sooner we find out the better it'll be for everyone. There is one other matter I need to discuss with you all and I am going to need your help more than ever in the coming months.'

Will and Henry exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders having no idea what Magnus meant. The Big Guy however, was looking from Helen to the vampire and back again with a scowl on his face. Whatever this news was he was not going to like it! He could just tell and the smug look on the vampire's face confirmed his suspicions!

'Now Will would you please rest yourself on the bed as I administer the Source blood. Nikola if you would be so kind as to remain close to Will as I am not sure what reaction he will have and I am need your assistance in restraining him'.

'Magnus, I thought you said I would be fine!' Will's eyes were wide with apprehension at her words.

'Oh Huggybear, quit whining Helen would never let anything happen to you. She is just doing this for precaution. You should know this, you being a doctor and all.' Nikola's snide remark rolled off his tongue before Helen could reprimand him.

'Nikola…you are not helping matters.' Helen warned sending him one of her infamous glares. 'Will, I have refined the blood as best I can. By my best estimate, the only change you will experience is your life expectancy, you won't feel any different. You will however, experience some pain as the blood takes hold. That is why I have you in the infirmary so I can monitor the situation, I am certain you will not have an adverse reaction to the blood, however this science is not perfect and anything could happen. You should know that I am not forcing you to do this. If you feel that you cannot do this I will understand.'

'Helen… we don't have much of a choice, you know that given the pressing nature of the current situation.' Nikola interjected before Will had a chance to speak. He really did not want Helen to dissuade the boy now when their child's life is at risk!

'I know that Nikola I just don't want Will to feel he has to do this, he always has a choice.' Helen threw an understanding glance at Nikola as she waited for Will to speak.

'Um, Magnus like you said you need someone on the inside and even though I kinda freaked out before I know the risks are too high not to do this. It would be much easier to plan ahead if we knew of Afina's intentions in advance.' Will smiled at Helen to reassure her he was fine with this.

'Dude, kinda freaked out is an understatement! You practically went into cardiac arrest when the doc first told you'. Henry scoffed.

'Oh, nice dude. Way to go with the loyalties there.' Will shot back.

'Helen…what was the other matter you needed to discuss.' The Big Guy asked quietly.

Helen looked at her old friend. He had stayed very quiet during the whole exchange and she wondered if he suspected her news. She knew nothing much got passed him. So, as she prepared the syringe and prepped Will's arm for the injection, without looking up she said in a voice stronger than she felt, 'I'm pregnant'.

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. Helen somewhat nervously looked up to find incredulous faces looking back at her. Will's jaw had dropped open, Henry looked like he had gone into shock and the Big Guy was shooting daggers at Nikola. And then the dam burst and all hell broke loose.

'What?'

'How, when?'

'I knew I didn't like it when you visited!'

'Magnus, how could you let this happen? I thought you didn't even like him!' Will said but he winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth. 'Not cool, Will!'

'I'll have you know, Huggybear that Helen does not need to explain anything to you and you have no right to know. But Helen felt it was right to tell you. So, have the decency to respect that and not be rude! If looks could kill, Will would have been struck down where he sat with the one Nikola just sent his way.

Will knew he deserved that and looked embarrassed.

Henry recovered himself enough to say, 'congrats, doc it'll be nice to have a little brother or sister running around here again!'

Helen smiled at the young HAP. She knew he would be the happiest for her regardless of his feelings towards Nikola. She also knew that she would have to deal with any more questions later as it was important that she inject Will tonight. He needed to be somewhat recovered before he took up his post in Hollow Earth.

**A/N: Next on the agenda is the conference call to the other Sanctuary Heads, fun times :D **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	9. Part 9

**Apologies for this being so late! Blame the sunshine we've had this past week:) Thanks to Tashah2109 for listening to me ramble on about this chapter and for reading it through, you're a star! Hope you all like it! **

Part 9

Helen was watching Will through the Plexiglas of the Isolation room writhe in pain and a fresh wave of guilt washed over her. He had been like this for the past two hours and it showed no sign of abating. Helen knew this would be the case having gone through it herself back at Oxford. But that did not assuage her guilt in any way. In fact, it made it much worse and she had not told him the other reason why he was taking up this post. This baby was very important to her and she knew she wouldn't survive the loss of another child. She also knew that when she told Will he would be so supportive and again the guilt came over her in waves. Will, when it came down to it was always loyal no matter if he disagreed with her choices and now she was asking the biggest test of loyalty from him and it didn't seem fair!

Could she allow him to take her place beside Afina in order to save her child? It would ultimately lead to saving more than just her unborn child she knew but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty over how Afina was released in the first place and the risk she was placing Will under by posting him in Praxis. If he was found out it would not just be dangerous for Will but also everyone Helen Magnus held dear. For, she was certain that the Vampire Queen would seek vengeance. If she was to allow him to do this there needed to be no secrets between them. She had to talk to him about the real reason why Afina was still in Praxis and not vanquished as Will would have expected. This was not going to be an easy discussion she cringed. Oh well, into the breach I go! With her mind made up, Helen pushed open the door to the Isolation room and stepped through.

'Nikola, would you please give me a moment alone with Will?' Glancing at the vampire who had stationed himself at the end of Will's bed and had not, it seemed to Helen, moved a muscle since she had asked him to stand guard.

'I don't think that is a good idea, Helen'. Nikola said with a warning in his voice. What the warning might be Helen did not know but she understood it none the less. Nikola was not happy. 'It's alright Nikola I will be fine if I need you I'll call for you alright? She said in what she thought was a convincing tone. Nikola glanced at her, recognised the set of her jaw and relented. Helen would not be swayed when she was in this mood. 'Fine, Helen but just to let you know I'll be right outside the door watching.' Nikola reluctantly answered exiting the room. Helen rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned to Will immediately seeing Nikola's cause for concern. Will's eyes were boring into her and he was straining against the binds. Taking a breath Helen cautiously approached the bed.

Will's body jerked as another shot of pain moved through him. Helen could only liken it to that suffered by a woman during childbirth, and just as she suspected most fathers did she felt completely helpless. "Dear God! Will...I'm so sorry." The words had been meant as her internal thoughts...but her emotions were running so high that she couldn't keep them inside.

He looked up at her through the pain. "Sorry for what...for doing this to me? Or for being the selfish bitch Worth always said you were." The flash of venom running through his eyes was gone in an instant, they faded back to blue and he looked at the woman in front of him. "I didn't mean it...oh God Magnus..." He could feel a tear running down his cheek, but was helpless to stop it. "The pain..." He couldn't get the rest of the words out before another shot of pain ran through his body.

Helen could feel the sting of tears on the back of her eyelids as she closed them almost to block the pain from herself as well. As to Will's outburst she knew there was some truth behind the rebuke and she felt she more than deserved it. She did after all put him forward for the post in Praxis! Helen was nervous about broaching the subject with Will and when she felt like this she knew the best course of action was to get straight to the point. It was like tearing off a plaster, it hurt for a moment and then it was all over. Helen grimaced at the bad analogy but it was how she felt at the moment. 'Right, get to the point, Helen', she chastised herself. Walking up to Will's bed, she told him she was going to administer a mild sedative for the pain because she had something of importance to discuss with him and she needed him alert.

'I know you're hurting right now, Will but believe me when I say it will be short-lived.' Helen tried to comfort her friend.

'Right now Magnus, no offence but that's not helping me any!'

Seeing that Will was not focussing much on anything but the pain Helen felt a distraction was in order and what better way than appeal to his logical mind. 'Are you experiencing anything other than the pain, Will?'

'Magnus, I'm hurting so bad and you want to know what I'm experiencing? If you must know I'm chilled to the bone as well! Will pouted not impressed at all with the sedative Helen gave him. I may as well be popping candy into my mouth for all the good this is doing me!

'Oh that is good, Will! It means you're almost out of the woods'.

Will gaped at his boss. Had she lost her mind with the pregnancy? He'd heard of 'baby brain' but he didn't think in a month of Sundays that Helen Magnus would be affected by it!

'I know you find it surprising Will but it is truly the case. I can attest to that because the same occurred to me back at Oxford and the feeling passed within the night. And before you say anything, she said seeing him about to protest, it won't last much longer', Helen smiled at the young man.

'You said you had something you wanted to discuss with me?' Will asked Helen as he closed his eyes against another wave of pain, though it was nothing like the previous fits.

Glad that her protégé did not see her grimace at his question, Helen sighed and thought 'so much for straight to the point, Helen'. Taking a breath she started by saying 'I'm so sorry Will for the predicament you find yourself in if there was another way you know I would have taken it. About the baby…'

'Ah I don't need the details, Magnus. My imagination is running away with itself as it is!

'Yes but you do need to hear the reason why Afina is still roaming around Praxis. I am ashamed to say that I made a deal with Afina. She could have Praxis if she left this world alone'.

'Under the circumstances, Magnus…' Will began before Helen interrupted him.

'No Will I need you to listen to me, I need to say this before I lose courage again'.

Will gave Helen a look which clearly said he doubted she was ever without courage. She was one of the bravest and most courageous people he knew…hell that he'd ever know!

'It was not my finest hour and I need you to understand that I must to put my mistake right and placing you in Afina's way will help me achieve that. However, for you to understand I have to tell you that Afina manipulated me by using my unspoken feelings for Nikola against me. I did not know if Nikola truly loved me like he so often ardently professed and I desired to know above all else. Afina saw this when she looked into my mind…'

'Wait, Magnus are you saying that Afina can use telepathy as a weapon of sorts?' Will tentatively asked her knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

'Yes Will that is exactly what I am saying and I need you to be wary of this when you go to Hollow Earth. Will, while Afina was in my mind she saw that my feelings for Nikola ran deep and she said she could show me his thoughts of me and she duly did but for a price. She wanted a never ending supply of blood but the donor had in essence, to be like me staying young forever. You must be wondering why I picked you, I picked you Will because I know I can trust you, you have a logical and rational mind and because I have made you aware of the telepathy gift Afina possess you will be able to fight her more successfully than I did. My emotions clouded everything that day.'

'So what you're saying, Magnus is that you want me there because I can give a good guess as to the way Afina thinks because of my training. And you feel you can work off the information I can get to you to come up with a plan, have I got it right?'

'Yes Will you're right that is my thinking, you can gain Afina's trust once you're there, she will eventually drop her guard with you, because from what I've seen she is a very confident bordering on arrogant woman and she will grow in confidence and as such will let some things slip believing as she does that she cannot be touched. This is her one weakness and we must exploit that if we are to stop her from ruining this world!'

'So… um Magnus have you a plan? Or are we to wing it and make it up as we go along?' Will smiled at his boss he could see this was hard for her and he was hiding the rest of the pain he had from her.

From the pallor of Will's skin and the small tremors his body had every now and then belied his efforts to hide the pain from her but Helen hoped their conversation was helping to distract him somewhat.

'I had a thought to how we were going to communicate without Afina's knowledge, do you remember the Autotype? I am going to get Nikola to show you how to use it. He will have to construct one small enough for you to bring with you and he will do it because he knows the stakes. I was thinking that with you gone to Praxis for possibly the duration of my pregnancy, I may need Declan McCrae to come over and help with the day to day running of the Sanctuary once I am unable. I plan on informing the other Sanctuary Heads of our situation later, however I am reluctant to tell them about the pregnancy until I have to, I don't know how this pregnancy will go and as such want to keep it in house as long as possible.'

'I think you're right to wait to inform them of your pregnancy, you're not in your third month yet so it would be better to wait. Having Declan come over would be a great idea Magnus but I have a feeling Tesla isn't going to like it as he probably thinks he could run the Sanctuary in your stead. However, and I mean no disrespect to the vampire, you need someone here with experience of dealing with the various authorities who will have an interest in our situation and of course the other Sanctuary Heads need to see someone at the helm they trust and what better man than Declan to fill that role. You know as well as I do Nikola Tesla comes with a hidden agenda every time and that is not a good foundation for trust! And you know Tesla is not one to listen to authority.'

'I am well aware of Nikola's quirks, shall we say but I really think you underestimate him, Will. In important matters such as this he can be relied upon and I would trust him with my life.'

'Yes your life Magnus but what about the rest of us? Do you really think he could be trusted with the lives of so many others besides you and him?'

'Yes, he can. I have known Nikola Tesla for a very long time, Will. He may seem to be irreverent sometimes but deep down he cares more than you think. Besides, Afina made the gravest mistake when she met Nikola', Helen said smiling.

'Oh, and what was that?' Will asked being more than a little intrigued.

'She wounded his ego'. Helen said with laughter slipping through.

'Ah, so Tesla will gladly try and bring Afina down a peg or two I take it?'

'Oh, most definitely.' Helen answered as she left the room in search of the said vampire.

/\\\

'I have spoken to Will about Hollow Earth, Nikola and he is fine with the move.' Helen said as she stood in the doorway of her office, observing Nikola who had seated himself at her desk and was looking at her photos. She was surprised but left it go. Nikola would tell her in his own time what that was about.

'We also discussed how we are to communicate while he is there. I would like you to construct another Autotype for Will and of course show him how to use the device. Do you think you will be able to Nikola? Helen asked him knowing the answer she'd get because she had appealed to his ego.

'But of course Helen, I invented the Autotype did I not?' Nikola smugly answered. 'I will need a day or two with the help of young Heinrich but I'm confident we will get it done on time.'

'Thank you Nikola. I must tell the other Sanctuary Heads of our situation with Afina. This news will be bad enough so I am refraining from telling them about the pregnancy until after the third month at least. If they hear about it now it will cause panic for fear I won't be able to contain the problem in Praxis.'

Nikola was disappointed. He wanted to tell the world that Helen Magnus was carrying his child! However, if Helen felt it necessary to refrain from telling them he would go along with her wishes.

'Nikola, you can be here when I make the call if you promise not to intervene'. Helen warned him.

Looking into Helen's deep eyes Nikola saw determination and when Helen was giving him that look he knew better than to argue. No matter how hot she looked when she was angry.

'Mum's the word I promise. I'll just sit here and enjoy this wonderful glass of Merlot.' Nikola told her gesturing to the bottle and wine glass on the coffee table. He seated himself making sure his new Armani shirt was in no danger of getting creased. He took the wine glass in his hand and looked expectantly at Helen.

Helen laughed at his antics. He really was incorrigible sometimes. A little voice in her head said 'but that's one of the many things you love about him.' 'Right, I really must make this conference call.'

Dialling the number, Helen couldn't help but feel apprehensive. She knew the reaction was going to be bad and was steeling herself for it. No, the apprehension was to do with the fact that they might consider appointing another Acting Head even though she was well capable of making decisions, she feared it would be because Afina was able to influence her so easily when telepathically connected to her.

'Hello, everyone I've made this call to you all because I have something of grave importance to impart.' Helen began looking at each individual to make sure she had their full attention. 'As you may know Nikola Tesla and I were exploring the last known Praxian stronghold here on Earth. What we found was anything but Praxian. Oh, it was Praxian once but it was taken over by another race. According to the script on the wall and the fortifications surrounding it, it was also home to the Sanguine Vampiris.'

'Something tells me this was not the news you called about is it, Magnus?' Declan McCrae said looking far from happy as he watched Helen pace.

'No you are correct, Declan. When we entered the cavern we were still wearing the bracelets that Nikola had designed to shield our vampire blood from the Praxian scanners. So when Nikola read the script on the wall and I realised what it meant I removed my bracelet but Nikola was shot with an energy beam and it would have killed him were it not for the magnetic field he generated around his body. Nikola was dying and he asked me to read the script to him. That is when we found the vampire queen Afina encased in a crystallised substance. I realised then that if I could get some blood from the corpse I could save Nikola. In doing so however, I awoke Afina.'

'You mean to tell me that there is another vampire roaming around.' The New York Sanctuary Head spoke up.

'Yes but that is not all, she is free and threatening to rise to the surface. Afina wants a constant blood donor with my gifts and I have injected Dr. Will Zimmerman with the source blood. He is going down there in the next day or two and will collect information on Afina to help with defeating her once she decides Hollow Earth is not enough…'

This statement was met with silence and after a while Helen feared they were all suffering from shock. Declan was the first to recover and asked 'How is she still alive Magnus? What deal have you brokered with her?

'I had to intervene Afina was going to kill Nikola. He was defending me from her attack. I told her she could have Hollow Earth if she left the surface alone. I gave her the Hollow map and knew it would keep her occupied until I came up with a plan to stop her invasion.' This wasn't the whole truth Helen knew but she reasoned that they didn't need all the details of that trip. As yet, Helen continued, I don't have a plan other than sending Will down there. I am hoping with the information he gathers I can come up with a plan shortly. I am going to need all your cooperation and help in the coming weeks to keep this from the public.'

'Of course, Magnus. In the meantime I will do some digging and see if I can find some weakness we can exploit. I will get back to you soon. One more thing, why aren't you out doing something? It isn't like you to just let this happen.'

Nikola had been quiet like Helen asked but he bristled when he heard what Declan said and seeing her face so beautiful, his anger rose and he retorted with 'She doesn't have to explain her actions and if you must know it's because she's pregnant with our child!'

Helen swung around and looked at Nikola with such fire in her eye that he involuntarily took a step back.

'You're what…Magnus?'

'If you will excuse me Declan I will speak to you on this matter another time, goodbye.'

'How could you Nikola! How could you…' Helen said as she searched around her. Anger radiating from her every pore.

'Helen I know you're angry but I couldn't help it. What are you looking for?'

'My gun…'

'Now Helen, calm down this is a new shirt and you know it hurts when you shoot me!'

'That's why I'm looking for it! I asked you one thing and you couldn't even stick to it!'

The wine glass caught Helen's eye and with the urge to throw something at the vampire, threw the contents all over Nikola's pristine white shirt.

Helen was shocked at herself. I can't believe I did that. She thought putting her hand to her mouth. She looked up at Nikola and burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. She couldn't tell if he was more upset over the white shirt that was now ruined or the loss of the glass of good wine!


	10. Part 10

**Hi guys, I am so very sorry it's been so long since I last updated! My muse kinda left me high and dry for a while there but I'm hoping to coax her back with the promise of chocolate:) As ever let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you:P A big hug and thanks goes to Tashah2109 for betaing this and for having the sense to berate me if I haven't written anything in a while:) Enjoy!**

**As usual I don't own anything Sanctuary or Disney related...confused? Ha, read on it'll become clear! xxx**

Part 10

Nikola looked at Helen before looking down at the spreading red stain on his shirt. "Helen Magnus...do you know how rare that vintage is..." His face was a mixture of confusion and disgust. "Could you at least restrain yourself from throwing something quite so rare...?"

Helen looked at the man she had falling in love with. "Nikola Tesla...you have just revealed to the network that I am pregnant with your child...and the first thing you worry about is the wine..."

Nikola looked at her before shrugging. "Habit..." He looked down at his feet. "I didn't mean to..." What was it about her that could quite quickly make him feel as though he was five again? "I just couldn't bear the thought of them trying to send you out...I couldn't stand the thought of losing you..." He was finally starting to reveal the fear he felt inside.

Helen looked at him. She was starting to realise that the reveal hadn't been due to him being selfish, but due to the fear he felt about losing her. "Let's go and get you changed out of that...I might even join you in the shower..."

Suddenly Nikola's face lit up. He grinned at her before picking her up in his arms.

'Nikola, what on earth do you think you're doing?' Helen couldn't help but giggle at his antics; he could be such a romantic at times!

'I am giving you no chance of escape'. Nikola winked at her. He planned on it being very long night indeed.

The next day Nikola joined Henry in his lab. The young HAP could see instantly that the vampire was in a very good mood and didn't want to spoil it by saying something that would set Tesla off on a rant at how incompetent he thought youngsters were these days. Henry didn't mind admitting, to himself, that the vampire's opinion mattered and when he said something disparaging it cut deep. So he waited for the vampire to speak and when there was no biting comments he couldn't resist saying, 'you sure you're ok there Vlad? It's just you usually have a lot to say about my work and how wrong I'm doing it! Though on second thoughts don't even tell me!' Knowing from the look on Tesla's face he was thinking of the doc and he really didn't need that image in his head. For all intents and purposes the doc was his mother, the only one he'd ever known, and thinking of her with the vamp in that way well it was eewwwww…

So in an effort not think of that particular image in his head, Henry continued to read the blue print that Nikola provided. He looked at all the metal pieces that needed to fit together and he was stuck, like totally stuck! Where in the world was this piece supposed to go? This Autotype was to be tiny and how was his hands supposed to manipulate these tiny pieces he'd never know! Not cool, not cool at all! He was brought out of his slump by the vampire. 'No, no, no! That's all wrong, Wolf boy!

Henry gritted his teeth and said 'it's easy for you to say you know how to build the damn thing! Stop fantasising over the doc and get over here and help me with it then! Shocked into silence, Nikola complied and sheepishly said 'the fact that I was fantasising does not go beyond the two of us and this room, got it?

'Yes sir! Loud and clear, Henry was delighted to have flustered the vampire and knew not to push it with putting voice to the thought that came to mind when Tesla said 'fantasising'!

'You were reading the print wrong, Heinrich. I designed the print to read backwards like that other genius before me, Da Vinci. You'll need to bring that Maglite closer and a mirror would be quite useful too.' Nikola looked quite smug and Henry could not help the now obligatory eye roll when Tesla talked about his projects. But the young HAP made no audible objection and gathered the materials required. His curiosity was piqued.

'Awesome! That's awesome dude, Henry couldn't refrain from exclaiming when the Autotype was finally pieced together and Nikola had stopped being gooey-eyed over the doc.

'Quite right, awesome is certainly an apt description for it if I do say so myself. But I trust, Heinrich, that my secret is still safe with you?' Nikola all but glared at the young man. He had enough experience, thinking of the Edison affair and shuddering at the recollection, of secrets being betrayed and he did not relish another such circumstance.

'Oh don't worry Vlad, your secret's safe with me. Besides I wouldn't relish the dressing down I'd get from the doc if I ever let it slip! It was Henry's turn to shudder. At the look on the young man's face, Nikola chuckled and replied, 'Point taken.' He himself thinking of the numerous times he had been on the receiving end of Helen's infamous acerbic tongue and did not blame Henry for avoiding the possible situation.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

In her bedroom, Helen was preparing for sleep. As she crossed the length of the room to her bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the floor-length mirror. Apart from the glow of her cheeks and the slight thickening of her waistline, you would never know that she was pregnant. Helen thought as she examined herself from behind, looking over her shoulder. As she turned to face the mirror she was caught with a sense of déjà-vu and her breath hitched in her throat. She had done the same thing when pregnant with Ashley.

Ashley. Oh how I wish your big sister was here right now, Helen spoke softly as she smoothed a hand over her now slight pot belly. She would be so happy to meet you, you know. She'd probably give me a stern talking to for getting involved with 'the vamp' as she affectionately called Nikola. But ultimately I think she would have been delighted to have another brother or sister to boss around, Helen smiled fondly as she remembered how Ashley had Henry wrapped around her little finger and only needed to flash her baby blue eyes at him to get him to do her bidding! Do you know, little one, that your big sister had a beautiful singing voice too? She loved to sing songs and ditties when she was happy, more so when she was little, I could never get her to stop once she started. Helen was now laughing at the remembrance as a tear made its escape and travelled down her face.

Nikola had been ready to march into Helen's bedroom and tell her that he and Heinrich had finished making the small Autotype when he heard her speaking. It was her tone that stopped him in his tracks and as he listened to Helen speaking of her daughter to their baby, he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Though he himself did not know Ashley well, he knew what she meant to Helen and he fervently wished she was here for Helen's sake.

Leaning against the doorway unobserved by Helen, Nikola took in the scene before him. There she was the love of his life looking so effortlessly beautiful with her hand on stomach and she was softly singing. Nikola strained to hear the words. 'Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart. Never to part, baby of mine'. As hard as he fought it, Nikola couldn't prevent a tear of his own from falling listening to those words.

When she finished the lullaby, Helen glanced up and the unguarded look of pure love in her eye warmed Nikola's heart. 'Hello darling, how long have you been standing there?' Helen asked, a faint blush spreading over her cheeks.

Nikola smiled affectionately at her and answered, 'long enough to hear that beautiful lullaby, Helen. One of these days I must get you to sing another just for me'.

Helen laughed wholeheartedly at that. 'Any time darling, any time. That was one of Ashley's favourite lullabies and I think she must have worn out the video she watched that movie so often.' Helen explained as Nikola crossed the room and leant in to give her a kiss. 'My wonderful singing voice isn't all that has you grinning though is it? Helen smiled up at him knowing he was bursting to tell her whatever it was.

'No', Nikola excitedly said as he drew his hand from behind his back. Grinning from ear to ear, he showed her the small Autotype and said in quiet voice, you know that Heinrich is a quick study Helen I only had to show him once and he understood. Helen could hear the quiet note of pride in Nikola's voice and told him as she kissed him, 'don't worry Nikola I won't reveal to Henry what a fine job you thought he did.

Nikola pretended to look shocked. He of course knew that Helen would pick up on his meaning and was glad of it at least this way Henry would know and Nikola would be spared having to say it to the young man. Instead Nikola said, 'I wanted to test the machine and wanted you to do it with me just like the last time', fondly remembering the excitement he felt the first time round with the Autotype.

'Alright Nikola, whenever you're ready send your message', Helen stated as she waited behind the desk in her office. Nikola, having dragged her out of bed and down the hall to her office, insisted she stand where she was so that her view of him and the Autotype in his hand was obscured. Helen was puzzled by this insistence but went with his whim anyway. She needn't have puzzled for the reason he insisted became clear as the Autotype began to spell out three little words… I love you.


	11. Part 11

**Hey guys! My muse returned, yay! So in celebration and an apology for being so late posting the last two chapters, I give you this shiny new one! Let me know what you think:) **

**A big shout out goes to Tashah2109 who beta-ed this so quickly, you're a star, love ya! xxx**

Part 11

Will had finally been released from that infernal infirmary by Magnus not two hours ago and he was relishing the short-lived freedom. He knew this would be one of the last times he would get to be truly by himself for a long time to come. Afina would certainly keep tabs on his every movement and come to think of it he had better be careful when he did get the sought after time alone. It would not do well to anger the Vampire Queen if and when she discovered the real reason he was down in Praxis and it could very well happen with her telepathic gifts. He fervently hoped he would escape Praxis well before that discovery was made! For he feared the consequences particularly for him because he knew how the mind of a psychotic worked and his betrayal could be the catalyst for all hell to break lose in Magnus' world not to mention the world at large.

Not that he would ever admit to Magnus, but he was deeply worried for her safety. He knew he'd be treading on thin ice once he was in Afina's inner circle and he would do everything in his power to deceive her of his real intentions for as long as it took Magnus and Tesla to come up with a suitable way of ridding the world of the blood-sucking parasite that was Afina from all their lives!

He still had not found a way to tell Abby about his new life expectancy nor that of his new post and he would have to do that soon as he was leaving tomorrow for Praxis. He was dreading her reaction, well not so much her reaction as the dressing down he was surely to receive for not having told her sooner! But really, how were you to tell your girlfriend that 1) your life expectancy had gone up a few notches in the last day or two and 2) that you had just gotten a new post and surprise! It's to be in the middle of a vampire queen and her court, without it coming across as crass or as a joke? God, he thought as he raked his hands through his hair in exasperation and despair, this was going to be even more difficult than when he faced off against Jack the Ripper for the first time!

'Knock, knock. Penny for your thoughts?' Helen asked as she announced her presence. Seeing Will jump slightly she knew he had been deep in thought and from the creasing of his forehead they were not good thoughts.

'Oh, Magnus I think you're going to need pounds more than pennies for these thoughts! Will said as he tried to make light of his worries. Seeing that he was unsuccessful in fooling his boss he decided to go for a different tact- the direct approach and honesty, qualities he knew Magnus valued very highly.

'I worried about the next few days'. He began and quickly elaborated on once he saw Magnus' face blanch. 'Oh no, Magnus it's not about Praxis strangely enough!' Will said hoping to quell the new found fears he could see building behind the dark eyes of his boss. 'It's Abby, Magnus. I can't seem to find the words to tell her of my change in circumstances and of course my semi-permanent move to Praxis. She'll be so upset and I don't know if I can face that.' He confessed with his head in his hands.

Helen was torn between wanting to reassure Will that everything would be alright and telling him that everything would change and maybe some things would never be the same again no matter how much he might wish them to remain intact. So she went with the softer blow. Taking his hands in hers she gently said, 'now listen to me, Will if Abby is half the girl I think she is she will do her best to be supportive and understanding. It may take a while for her to come round to the idea but she will eventually of that I am certain. She loves you too much to give up on your relationship now. Give her a chance, Will. I'm sure she'll surprise you. As Helen said the last part she silently sent a prayer to the heavens hoping the young girl would prove her correct in her assumption.

Goodbyes how Helen hated them, she had said too many of them in her long life and it never sat well with her. She wasn't very good at them, never had been and never would be it seemed to her. All of her contemporaries were long gone with the exception of the remainder of 'The Five' and soon she would be gearing up for another set of final farewells. No, she thought, goodbyes were never her strong suit. She, however, felt she owed it to William to at least make an effort. This wasn't a final goodbye after all. This was just goodbye for now.

'Will…' Helen said in a tone that told Will she was about to start the blame game again.

'Magnus, whatever it is you're about to say, save it. You don't need to tell me how sorry you are again. I understand why you did what you did and while I sometimes seem to be childish in my disagreements with you that is all it is; childish because I never seem to have a valid counterpoint to your crazy schemes! And believe it or not this definitely qualifies as a one of your finest! Will was being nonchalant but there was an undercurrent of seriousness in what he was trying to convey without actually coming out and saying it to Helen. As much as he knew that Helen was trying to reassure him, he was also trying to tell his boss that he was ok with everything now. He was ready.

Helen saw the flash of readiness flit across Will's face and she breathed a sigh of relief. He would be ok. It wasn't going to turn out like another Ashley situation. He could take care of himself. Not that Ashley couldn't and didn't take care of herself at the time, Helen ruefully thought.

'What I was about to say, Will was take care of yourself. Make sure you can keep in constant contact with the Sanctuary because I will be worried for you. If for any reason you can't report in and you know in advance send a prior notification with your daily report so that I don't automatically send a rescue team to extract you. Helen smiled at her young protégé and enveloping him in a tight embrace tried to convey in the simple action all that she wanted to say and more. She simply couldn't express her gratitude enough times to this man who rapidly had not only become her friend but he was now part of her family.

'I mean I'm leaving behind such a functional family...what with vampires, an HAP abduction well...Helen... I think it's time I went because if you hug me any longer I think I may have a very irate vampire on my hands! Will laughed as he caught sight of Tesla lurking in the doorway.

Come to say goodbye…or to simply gloat? Will couldn't help but smirk at Helen's and Nikola's reactions to that statement. He was only kidding with them of course but each of them knew he was slightly correct in his assumption. Nikola's first instinct would be to say something offhand about Helen's young protégé and his ability to carry out his side of the plan.

'Eh, well….It was unusual to see Tesla stuck for words and Will couldn't help but wallow in the moment, Lord knew when he'd see that again! 'Just wanted to come and wish you..eh..luck, here's hoping you don't screw it up!' That was the closest Will would ever get to a fond farewell from Tesla and with a nod of acknowledgement and a handshake he walked out of his room and down the hall. Smiling as he went listening to Magnus admonish the vampire for his offhand goodbye.

If Will was hoping he'd sneak away without having to say goodbye to Henry and the Big Guy he skilfully hid it when confronted with the two of them in the entrance hall.

'Hey, was all the two of them could manage while squirming uncomfortably.

'Well I guess this is…

'Yeah'.

'Miss you maybe, miss my hair gel going missing? Certainly not...'

That did it, the three of them broke into howls of laughter as Helen and Nikola came to the door.

'Glad to see you all so happy… quipped Nikola as he looked between Helen and her three boys and the fond look she was giving them made Nikola raise his eyes to heaven, some things would never change.


	12. Part 12

**Hi guys! Well I'm back with lots of Teslen goodness in this part. I hope I get brownie points for that;) Seeing as some of you asked for more Teslen here it is...**

**A million and one thanks goes to my brilliant beta Tasha2109 who's also been a great friend these past few days:) Thanks hon x**

**Oh and I don't own anything not even Nikola...pouts:(**

Part 12

'Helen darling, you know the young protégé will be just fine, you taught him well.' Nikola tried to make the statement sound reassuring because he could see that is what Helen needed to hear. Despite how the statement caught in his throat he admired the way Will had adapted to life at the Sanctuary with little trouble.

'Nikola Tesla! Is that admiration I hear in your voice?' Helen grinned at him.

Nikola flinched and thought, 'damn I thought I hid it well. But then I could never hide anything from Helen', he thought thinking of the disastrous attempt he made to make vampires for his world domination. Helen had seen right through his fake 'practice' then and she saw through him now.

'Nikola… really? Are you really going to try that with me? I know you inside out, I can tell within a second whether or not you're telling me the truth!' Helen giggled.

'Oh no Helen, no giggling! I'm warning you! Nikola walked further into Helen's office and leant on her desk and brought his face close to hers. 'Giggle again Helen…' Nikola said menacingly.

Helen giggled again to see if Nikola would make good on the threat. She however, was surprised at the strength of his grasp as he brought lips to meet hers. She realised she couldn't move when she tried to stand up. Nikola had caught her hair and had a strong hold on it!

'Nikola, what do you think you are doing? Let me go…'

'Oh see, Helen I warned you not to giggle and this is your punishment' Nikola smirked at her.

'Oh but do you realise that I've got a gun pointed at you.'

'Helen, dearest I thought we have gotten past this penchant you have for shooting me. Is it really necessary for you to have your gun pointed at me, I'd much rather something softer pressed to my flesh'. Nikola winked at her.

Helen leaned in a little closer pressing the gun deeper into his side. She was close enough that if she spoke their lips would touch. She could tell by the way his pulse had gone up a hundred fold in the last three seconds that he was enjoying the danger and the closeness of her a little too much. So she decided to tease him. 'Niko, what would the something softer be, pray tell? It wouldn't be this would it? She said quietly as she brought her hand up to his cheek, he was distracted enough by her closeness to release her hair unbeknownst to himself. She thrilled in the hitch in his breathing this action caused and wanted to prolong the torture. 'Or perhaps this', she said as she brought her finger across his lips. Helen smiled wickedly to herself, 'I've got him in the palm of my hand, now', as she saw him physically restrain himself from kissing her soundly all he had to do was lean a bit further and her lips would be caught. 'I wonder if this is what you'd prefer', Helen said her voice sultry as she pressed closer yet and her breasts brushed his chest. Before she knew what was happening he had caught her bodily and pulled her parallel to him, shoving everything off her desk in his haste.

To say Helen was surprised to find herself pinned to the couch with Nikola grinning down on her was an understatement. All she could think of to say at that moment was 'you're paying for any damage done, Nikola'. She was smiling though and in a manner described as nothing but cheeky leant up and whispered in Nikola's ear. 'How does it feel to have the tables turned on you, Niko?'

'Ah Helen, if this is what happens when you giggle remind me to get you to do so more often in the future.' Nikola told her as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

'Cheeky bastard!' Helen exclaimed as she lost herself in Nikola's kiss.

/

'Hey doc! Earth to doc…Are you there?' Henry said waving his hand in front of Helen's face.

Helen jumped and blushed crimson. She had been daydreaming of her and Nikola's escapades yesterday. 'Pardon? Oh I'm sorry Henry I was miles away. What was it you were saying? Helen asked him hoping he wouldn't ask her to elaborate on where her mind had strayed. She couldn't think of anything plausible to tell him and she knew if Henry didn't pick up she was lying; her old friend certainly would! The embarrassment of it all had her ducking her head. It was another symptom she developed when pregnant, daydreaming as she wasn't prone to it normally when she was in work mode. They were just at the end of the day's meeting and she was wondering if she'd get a chance to grab some dinner with Nikola before things got out of hand. That was life in the Sanctuary, there was never a dull moment!

'Um doc, I just asked you if you'd heard from Will yet? Henry repeated the question with a worried glance at Biggie, who just shrugged his shoulders. He knew of Helen's tendency to drift when pregnant having witnessed it on a number of occasions while she was carrying Ashley.

'Oh…No Henry I haven't but I don't expect to until the night he arrives in Praxis which should be sometime tomorrow I hope.' Helen said smiling at the worried tone in Henry's voice and she knew it was two-fold, worry for her and worry for his friend.

'Henry, I will inform you as soon as we hear the Autotype whirring I promise you.' Helen fondly drew her arm around her surrogate son. 'I know that you are worried but believe me I trust Will to take care of himself, he has been around you and I long enough to have picked up a trick or two don't you think?' Helen asked him trying to believe it herself.

'Ah doc, it's so frustrating you know? Not being in the field to help out when Will needs us. I want to do something. So I did.

'What do you mean Henry? Helen worryingly enquired. Henry's tendency to help without some guidance usually ended up with something blowing up. Not unlike Nikola, she added in a side thought and it brought a smile to her face knowing that if Nikola got wind of her comparing him with the young HAP he would most displeased and that made her grin all the more!

'Oh it's nothing technical doc, I swear! This is usually Will's job but I went digging since you haven't had time yourself what with the Afina thing and your..eh…pregnancy and all'. Henry told her a little warily.

'I don't follow, Henry. What are you saying?'

'Well, you see I was passing by the library the other day and it occurred to me that this pregnancy is kind of a new experience, well since there's only one vampire in the world or at least there was…'

'Henry!' Helen tried to get his attention.

'Oh right! Stopping now. Ok so like I said I went digging for information on vampire pregnancies in your father's collection as we don't have anything remotely similar on file here and this is what I found. I converted it to a USB file to make it easier access for you, those books are huge! You just have to plug the drive into your tablet and it's all there. The gist of it is you won't start showing til sometime in you third month like human pregnancies but once that happens it accelerates from there. Did you know that you'll probably give birth in around seven months and that near the end of the pregnancy you start craving blood? Henry's eyes were as big as saucers at this statement and Helen burst out laughing. 'What, what's so funny? I think it's gross!'

At this Helen was practically doubled over shaking with laughter. 'Aw, Henry you are so sweet. Thank you, you've gone to so much trouble and you're right I had been too distracted with everything else that I had not thought to research the material. Suddenly, Helen's eyes stung with tears and she gathered her son in her arms. 'You have no idea how much you help just by being here Henry and I don't think I say that to you often enough. It's times like these that I miss Ashley terribly. So thank you.'

Henry, more than a little alarmed at the sudden turnaround in Helen's mood, coughed and said 'you're welcome, anytime. Not knowing what to say he just continued to hug her for as long as she needed.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and those reviewing. You all make me smile madly! Also, I felt this story needed a bit more Helen/Henry moments, let me know what you think:)**


	13. Part 13

**Hello there! OK so I had wanted to write another fluffy Teslen chapter but this is what came out. Blame Helen she demanded it of me:)**

**A big hug and thank you goes to Tashah2109 who's an amazing beta! You all should go read her stories, they're epic!**

Part 13

It was a day for remembrances. Helen had gotten up with the sunrise. For a brief moment, she forgot what day it was and smiled as the sun made a slow path across her face. As the realisation dawned however, her face crumpled and all she wanted to do was pull the duvet covers over her head and wish for it to be tomorrow already.

She however, went about the day in the usual fashion, never mentioning to anyone the significance of the day. The morning meeting had to be dealt with, to organise the week's missions and such. Helen had Henry do an infantry of their supplies to ensure that they were ready for any eventuality like the one she knew was brewing in Hollow Earth. The Big Guy's task was to ensure his boss was supplied with endless cups of tea and the silent sympathy he was so good at lending. He never once alluded to her change in mood or her sad expression. Nor did he try to discuss the matter with her, a fact for which she was grateful for she knew if the floodgates were let loose she would not be able to stem the inevitable flow of tears.

Helen busied herself with long overdue reports. Reading and re-reading them for fear she had missed a small detail, in truth it was because she feared she was too distracted to focus on the report currently in her hand. Every now and then, Nikola would pop his head around the door to see if she was willing to join him for a bite to eat but each time she declined with a smile and said she was fine. She knew Nikola knew it was far from the truth but he left it lie until she was prepared to discuss whatever was plaguing her. It was one of the many reasons Helen loved him. Nikola never forced an issue. He always let her come to him first. Surprising, when she considered the amount of lewd innuendo he sent her way over the years! Surprising… but nice.

As the day wore on Helen found she wasn't making any headway with the reports having only gotten through ten and so abandoned what she now deemed as fruitless labour. She was at a loss. What do now? Looking around for anything to distract her, her eyes fell on the countless photo albums she kept neatly, in chronological order, on the bookshelf opposite her desk. Each of the twenty-two years was accounted for and it deeply saddened her that there was to be no twenty-third or any more in the future. The urge to touch them was too strong and so she rose from her chair and crossed the room and reverently caressed her hand over the spine of each album, each touch soliciting a sensory response. One by one, the years flicked through her mind like the turning of a page. Each one brought a smile and a tear that silently made an uncertain track down her face. Gathering the first album in her arms, she strode over to the fireplace and placed a log onto the glowing embers and watched it ignite. Satisfied, she crossed to the couch, kicked off her heels and sat with her feet tucked under her for comfort.

It was there that Henry unwittingly disturbed her having not knocked on the door first before entering.

'Hey Doc, we're all good for supplies, holy water and cloves of garlic', He said laughingly until the laughter was stopped halfway up his throat at the sight of Helen Magnus in a crumpled mess on the couch hugging a photo album to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tearstains clearly seen on her cheeks that told Henry she had been crying for hours. 'Aw, there now there's no need to cry.' Henry said the first thing that came into his head when he gathered her into his arms. She often said it to him when he was a child having woken from a nightmare in an effort to comfort him. For all that Helen Magnus was strong, she felt so slight and vulnerable in his grasp. It scared him no end. The doc was never vulnerable at least not to him. She was always strong and always together. Whatever this was had to be serious. 'Do you want to tell me about it?' He gently asked as her sobs subsided. Helen shook her head and instead handed him the photo album. Her eyes pleading with him to understand. Henry took one glance at the inside of the album and everything fell into place. Her 'all business' manner, the mood swings, her work ethic and her tiredness all made sense as Henry took in the photos spread out across the pages. Each smile of the photo's occupants cut deep into his heart. Taking her hands in his, this woman who raised him, he gently pulled her in for another hug. This hug carried more meaning. He understood. Today was Ashley's birthday.

Helen looked towards Henry as he gently released her from his hug and let herself be completely vulnerable in the moment that she lent her head against his shoulder. She gently smiled. 'Some would call it memory lane.' She waved across the photos around her. 'Some would call it destructive.'

Henry felt caught in the moment and gently lifted a hand to push her hair back from her face. Then looking down he picked up the one photo that had come loose from the album. Turning it over, Henry couldn't help but laugh. 'No one could ever call this destructive…well not emotionally.'

Helen looked at the photo and joined in with his laughter. 'I wanted to flush James' camera away after that photo, but he always liked to remind me that becoming a parent meant exposing the things you always wanted to hide before.' She stroked a finger gently over the photo. It was something so simple, yet meant more than she could explain. A toddler Ashley was sat in her highchair with a beaming smile spread across her face. In one hand was a plastic baby spoon covered in the orange puree she was making a mess with.

Sitting in front of the high chair and looking at the camera with a smile was Helen, she was her normal perfect self, save for the dollop of orange goo sliding down her face. It was so far away from the Magnus any of them knew now. There she was as the only role in which she had ever felt complete. There she was as a mother.

'She knew how much you loved her Doc…' Henry gave her knee a gentle squeeze again before placing the photo back into its wallet in the album. 'Ashley knows that this baby, he told her as he gently placed a hand on her growing stomach, means the world to you. She knows you will never replace her. She meant too much to you, Doc'.

Helen looked at Henry, he may not have been hers biologically, but she loved him just as she would have loved a son. There were things he could bring out of her that no one else could, and the thing that still amazed her, was that he always knew when the time was right.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be full of Teslen I promise:)**


	14. Part 14

**Hello everyone! Apologies for its lateness but here it is…**

**A big thank you to Tashah2109 for beta-ing this, you rock! **

**As always I don't own Sanctuary, Helen or Nikola!**

Part 14

It was the end of another long day and Helen was in her office curled up on the couch. Her clothes were starting to feel tight. Though it just may be because she had just come from the infirmary having had her first scan and she was wistfully looking at the photo. It still amazed her that she was pregnant again and with Nikola's baby. That feeling will never get old.

At the thought of Nikola, she looked up and found him slouching lazily against the door frame watching her. Smiling she motioned for him to sit beside her. She leant in and kissed him as he sat down. 'What was that for? Not that I'm complaining! Nikola pecked her on the nose. 'Just because…' Helen said by way of explanation. Nikola chuckled and said 'you are so cute when you say things like that.'

'If you really must know, it was because of this.' Helen replied ignoring his comment and placed the scan in his hands watching his face. 'Is that…?' He asked his eyes wide.

'Indeed it is…' Nodding her head, Helen couldn't keep the smile from her face. With the way her happiness was brought about at this moment, she shouldn't feel this happy but she delighted in the feeling.

'That's our baby, Helen.' Nikola said with awe in his voice. Looking up at the woman he still considered the most beautiful he had ever seen and seeing the same emotions reflected back at him, the awe he felt increased tenfold. She was here with him, they had created this beautiful baby and he loved her more than ever and she loved him. Life was good. Enfolding her in his arms and liking how well she fitted there he was content. For the first time in a long time he was content to stay in the one spot. Helen was here and wherever Helen was, was home he realised. Glancing down at her dark locks he gave in to the impulse to kiss them. God, he loved this woman. As she turned her head upwards and those eyes looked deep into his, he was lost. They needed no words to communicate anymore. !t was just naturally there now.

'Nikola…'

Yes, ljubav? Nikola answered lazily. He knew he should move and look at her but he was too comfortable sitting there with her head on his shoulder. It was rare they got quiet time to themselves now that the Sanctuary was on high alert given the Afina situation and he was loathe to break the spell.

Helen had however, it seemed, different ideas. 'I've been thinking…'

'Perish the thought', Nikola quipped earning himself a sharp elbow in the ribs. 'Ow! Helen Magnus, you are vicious when you want to be, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to use ingenious ways of getting you to divulge what's on your mind? Nikola salaciously implied and proceeded to tickle Helen's side.

'If by ingenious you mean kisses, you know I have no objection', Helen replied laughingly.

'Well in that case shall I begin with the persuasion?' Nikola asked his eyes hopeful.

'I'm sorry to disappoint, my darling, but there is no need for your persuasion I am prepared to tell you anyway'.

'That's ok Helen just remember you will owe me later'. Nikola said his eyes shone with mischief leaving Helen in little doubt what she would 'owe' him!

Helen shook her head. He really is incorrigible; allowing herself a small smile at the thought.

'Do you know Henry has done some research for us regarding this baby?' Helen asked him tentatively trying to gage his reaction.

'I didn't, no, but I'm sure you're going to tell me why you're telling me.' Nikola answered confusing himself.

'Yes, he found out something quite intriguing too. It was in an old book of my father's. You'd like it Nikola. That's beside the point, she continued seeing his eyes begin to glaze over, I'm going to have to keep a close eye on our little one, Nikola as s/he grows because according to Henry's research the baby will grow exponentially from the fourth month and I am not entirely certain when I am to give birth because of this.'

These facts coupled with the unknown terrified Nikola. He was used to being in control and finding himself in a situation where this was not the case brought forth his natural instinct of running when things got too difficult to handle. He fought hard against the instinct having promised Helen he wouldn't go anywhere. He was not going to be a walking cliché. Nikola Tesla faced his problems head on and this was to be no exception.

Helen was discreetly watching Nikola's face as she waited for the information to sink in. She saw the warring emotions float across his face as he digested the news about their baby. Knowing what those warring emotions were and which one won, warmed her heart and she felt anew that she loved him with her very soul. He would stay. She reached up and impulsively kissed him.

Nikola feigned surprise at the action but they both knew he knew why she had kissed him. To lighten the mood that had descended he quipped 'so baby, it seems, doesn't have patience. I wonder where that comes from?'

Helen caught his hand and looked into his eyes as she gently placed his hand on her small baby bump. 'Those ever so endearing qualities the baby inherits from both his/her parents, Niko. A fact that I am a particularly proud of at this moment.' Helen told him as she snuggled in deeper in his embrace. She was content to stay there forever but baby was demanding that mummy feed herself. Helen smiled up indulgently at Nikola as she knew they both heard her stomach grumbling. 'It seems baby is trying to prove a point, darling. It doesn't have patience much like daddy!'

'I happen to wholeheartedly agree! Though I think credit must be given for the patience I showed in trying to woo you, ljubav!'

'I would never have believed you'd be so excited about this child, Nikola.'

'How could I not? After spending years trying to resurrect my race, I've accomplished it better than I dreamed possible…with you. This baby is carrying on the legacy of my race…the better half of it.' Nikola leaned down and kissed her stomach.

/\\\\\

Henry was working on a new stunner he hoped would incapacitate the vampires in Praxis, not completely, but long enough for them to be distracted and for the Sanctuary crew to make a good getaway. He hadn't shown the Doc yet as he hadn't tested it and as those tests always seemed to go awry he wanted to be sure and have a working prototype before showing the Doc and Tesla. He was just putting the finishing touches on it when Helen walked into his 'lair' followed closely behind by Nikola.

'What's this? An impromptu meeting? Or am I in trouble?'

'Always with the questions, Heinrich!'

'Yeah but that's what you like about me anyway.' Henry quipped to which Nikola rolled his eye in dramatic fashion.

'Boys…really can we please stick to the matter at hand?' Helen resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at their banter.

'Um…Doc, what is said matter?'

'Oh right, yes. You'll be pleased to know I've heard from Will this morning. His message came through as we were having tea. And…'

'He used Morse Code.' Nikola interjected cutting off Helen's explanation.

'I was just going to say that Nikola…'

'Sorry I was just so…'

'Impatient?'

Henry looked from one to the other confused. The smile on the Doc's face suggested an inside joke and he really didn't want to go there! So he decided that a diversion of sorts was called for. 'One question. How does Will know Morse Code? Hasn't it been out of use for ages? Not that it's not cool but…

That Heinrich, is the reason I'm impressed. The young protégé remembered what I thought him! And no Morse Code is still in use, it's not as widespread as it once was more's the pity.'

'You thought Will Morse Code?' Helen was incredulous. How she missed this she didn't know!

'Yes strange as it sounds. It wasn't long after Columbia when Will found me drinking one of your finest reds Helen. The Autotype intrigued him and he asked if the messages could be sent in different formats like Braille or Morse Code. He didn't know either and being curious he asked if I did. Long story short, Wilhelm it seems is as smart as you say he is Helen, though not on a level with you or I. He said winking at her. Nikola was hitting his stride and he continued glad to have an interested audience. He's not bad company when he's not asking silly question or whining about why it's always him that is in the firing line when out monster hunting. Though I will say I was a little drunk during this information gathering so…

Henry's eyes grew as big as saucers listening to Nikola talk. 'Dude seriously? Cool! What'd the message say?'

'Food good. Company bearable. Weather crap.'

'Short and to the point. That's our Will.' Helen remarked fondly. 'Continue Nikola…'

'Well…if you insist. You may wonder, Wolfboy, how it is I taught him without the necessary equipment. Morse Code is a series of taps punctuated with stops and starts so I tapped on the desk. Genius, remember? I could have also used a flashlight but that would have required movement and I really didn't have the coordination to do so at the time. All in all I'm impressed he thought to use it as I know that it is obscure enough that Afina and her court would not know what it is unless of course she's read Will's mind but I'm sure he's clever enough to avoid giving anything of importance away.'

'Yes… well I'm certain Will would avoid that possibility as I had warned him of Afina's gift'.

'Ah… Doc? Henry said nervously as he could feel the tension coming off Helen and wanted to deflect it. Tesla and the Doc were not pleasant when they were moody. I've been working on a new stunner. It's just finished but I need a subject to test it on.'

'Why do I get the feeling I won't like your next question, Henry?'

'Ah it may be because you won't. I need Tesla to be the subject. It's an Anti-Vamp stunner.'

'Henry…'

'Oh no, there's no way I'm going to be part of your disastrous experiment! It'll hurt like hell and I've just bought this suit! I'll not have scorch marks on it.'

'Oh there's no need to worry. It won't hurt…much.'

**Hope you all liked this! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read. You are all awesome and make me smile :P**


	15. Part 15

**Hi all! With the sad news that we heard yesterday about the fate of Sanctuary, I'm hoping this might cheer people up! Again my apologies for it's lateness! You are all so amazing in your support of this little story, thank you again for reading and for letting me know you like it! A huge shout out goes to Tasha2109 for beta-ing this while she's in work, you rock and for giving me the kick I needed, thank you! **

**As ever, I don't own Sanctuary, Helen, Henry or Nikola! If I did there'd be a season 5 ASAP, waaaaaah:( **

**Part 15**

It had been several weeks since Henry's test. It had been disastrous as Nikola had predicted. He was more than a little smug about it too much to the dismay of the young HAP. He'd never live it down now. He had said it was a working prototype and so when he shot the weapon and it only froze Nikola for a second the vampire had ripped him a new one for wasting his valuable time. There were also some subtle changes in the vampire that only someone with Henry's keen observational skills and will to help the Doc in any way would have noticed. The changes Henry noted had begun the day after the Anti-vamp test. Tesla had ventured out to buy Magnus a gift. What had caused the change in the vampire still puzzled Henry but he would find out what even if he had to corner Tesla himself.

Henry had been more than a little nervous that the Anti-vamp stunner was the cause of the subtle change in Tesla's behaviour but had ruled that out when the vampire continued to be as snarky and rude as ever to him and everyone else with the obvious exception being Magnus herself. Henry had allowed himself to breathe once more when that discovery was made.

Having made up his mind to talk to Tesla, Henry was bracing himself outside of Vlad's lab. Poised to knock on the door he was halted by his voice emanating from within.

'You can come in, Heinrich. I won't bite'. Nikola's disembodied voice came floating through the door.

'Oh hey Vlad, how's it going?'

'Get to the point of your visit, Heinrich. As you can see I 'm a very busy man'. Nikola it seemed was almost knee deep in electrical equipment.

Henry's curiosity got the better of him and he asked the fateful question, 'what's all this for?'

'What's all this…? Really Heinrich I thought you had a more considerable sized brain. Do put two and two together and come to your own conclusion because I won't deign to answer such a stupid question.

'Oh um…platinum coils and one of my stunners. You're fashioning a new laser stunner aren't you?

'Oh the boy genius gets it in one! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?' Nikola replied sarcasm dripping from every word. 'Someone has got to find a working weapon in time to fight the onslaught that is sure to come. More to the point, it has to be made effective. Nikola threw this last dig at the young man without even looking up from his work.

Henry watched him work in silence for a few minutes until Nikola asked in a bored manner, 'I assume there was a reason for your visit besides watching a genius at work?'

'I…eh came to give you this.' Henry stuttered as he placed a bottle of Chateau Margeaux on the desk. 'I sneaked it out of the latest shipment.'

Nikola chuckled to himself. The boy was naïve if he thought he swiped that without Helen's knowledge and he proceeded to tell him as much. 'She will miss this you know and the blame will fall on me. More reason to drink it now I suppose.' He winked conspiratorially at Henry.

'This, he said holding the bottle up, feels like a bribe. Is there something you wish to tell Helen and wish me to deliver for fear of Helen inevitable wrath? It most certainly isn't because you like my undeniable charm.' Nikola smirked at the boy's obvious embarrassment.

'No…no it's not anything bad. Well…at least I don't think so…'

'Stop being so damn cryptic, Wolfgang and spit it out already.'

'Um…it's just…I um…have noticed in the last few weeks that you've been acting a little differently since the Anti-vamp stunner test.' Henry looked like he wanted to run and hide after he finished.

'Differently…how may I ask?' Nikola responded with a warning clear in his voice.

'Well you seem calmer…more at ease with the Doc's pregnancy is all.'

'I'll say it again. What is your point, Heinrich?' Nikola exasperatingly asked Henry while opening the bottle of Chateau. He inhaled its scent and sighed happily. Turning back to the boy, he said, 'well what is it?'

'I was just curious as to the cause of this change'.

Sipping his glass of red, Nikola thought back to the day he knew changed his outlook on life forever.

Nikola had woken that morning early as was his custom having very little need to sleep. Looking down at a sleeping Helen by his side, he decided to get her a gift. Dressing in one of his favourite suits, he shaved, dabbed on a bit of cologne and returned to their bedroom. Crossing to their bed he leaned down and gently placed a kiss to Helen's forehead softly saying he was going for a walk and would be back later. When Helen grunted in her sleep he smiled and left the room.

Walking down the streets of Old City Nikola finally took in the sights. He had always been single-minded when visiting before, seeing Helen had always been his prime directive. But now that he knew he would be staying for the foreseeable future he was at leisure to take in what the city had to offer. He marvelled at the old cathedral with its majestic Gothic architecture. The old shop fronts on the main street had such character to them, rare in the modern architecture of today. Stopping at a jewellery store his eye was caught by the old world pieces on display. There were delicate Victorian costume pieces that were very pretty. There was even a mother of pearl chain that was so dainty it had Nikola wondering what it would look like around Helen's neck. As beautiful as these pieces were he didn't think they would suit his Helen. As he was leaving, his eye happened upon a set of cameo brooches. He remembered one night back at Oxford, one of the few night he had gotten Helen to talk about her mother, she mentioned remembering a cameo brooch her mother was fond of wearing clasped at her throat. Yes, this would be the perfect gift.

Pleased with his purchase, Nikola exited the shop almost humming with happiness. He could imagine the gleam in Helen's eye when he presented it to her. And the resulting thank you would more than pay for it, of that he was certain!

Nikola had been deep in thought, thinking back on it because out of the blue came what Nikola could only describe as a mop of golden curls. The little girl took the wind out of him she had hit him so hard. Looking up at him with her lip curled up in upset. In that instant he was lost. He was stricken with the blueness of her eyes and that coupled with her curls had him pondering whether or not his daughter, if indeed he had one, would look just like her as she grew up. The little one reminded him so much of Helen in the Oxford days, he had no doubt that their little girl, if she looked like this, would be a miniature Helen.

'It's alright, little one, no harm done.' Nikola soothingly told the little girl in order to stem the tears as her mother came up looking harassed and more than apologetic. 'I'm so sorry. She's so energetic and gets away from me at every turn, don't you? Her mother said affectionately chucking her under her chin.

'It's quite alright, she's a very pretty little thing, you're very lucky.'

'Do you have any of your own?' The mother innocently enquired while gathering her naughty little tearaway into her arms.

'Yes. One on the way in a few months.' Nikola smiled surprised at the warm glow it gave him to tell her.

'Earth to Vlad, are you still with me?' Henry's voice broke through his reverie.

Nikola was shocked he let himself relax so much in the young man's presence. But then again, Henry's presence seemed to have that effect on Helen so it was little wonder Nikola was starting to feel it too.

Nikola looked to where the young HAP was perched and decided that truth was the best avenue to travel down. 'There was a little girl, about three years old, with startlingly blue eyes and a head of blonde ringlets very reminiscent of Helen in our Oxford days and she left me hoping that if we have a little girl, she would be exactly like Helen.'

'Oh…Have you told Magnus about this encounter?'

'No, I had not planned to, why?'

'It's just that if I noticed the slight change in your demeanour then the Doc definitely has and she's probably worried. Not that she'd say anything of course.'

The more Nikola thought about Henry's observation the more he realised he was right. Helen would be worried and he knew from experience she'd rather suffer in silence than ask for fear he wanted to run again. So he would bring up the matter later that night.

Nikola busied himself for the rest of the day knowing Helen had important meetings with the other Sanctuary heads to update them on developments in defence and of course Will's message from Hollow Earth. If he was in attendance there would always be the temptation to blurt out what was on his mind and asking a question Helen couldn't very well answer in front of the other Heads. This hypothetical occurrence would probably result in Helen maiming him very painfully later and he wanted to avoid that at all cost. So he stayed in his lab working on his new ingenious inventions, if he think so himself!

Helen was starting to get worried. She'd hardly heard from Nikola all day and it strangely irked her. She had somehow, unbeknownst to her, gotten used to his pestering on an hourly basis she realised and it hit her that she missed it all of a sudden. So when her meetings were concluded, she decided she would go look for him. She tried the cellar first. There was no sign. The next port of call was his lab, the likeliest place he'd be entrenched. No, he wasn't there either. 'Where on earth could he be hiding himself?' It was then that a bolt of lightning hit her and she knew where he'd be hiding so to speak. She walked to their bedroom. There tucked up on the armchair, glass of wine in one hand and what looked like a book in the other, sat Nikola.

'Nikola, where have you been all day?' She quietly asked him as she walked up to him, surprised when he didn't sense her approach. He had the look of a guilty child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

'What have you got there? She questioned as she tried to pry it from his reluctant hands.

'I…eh…was looking at old photos of you, Helen when you were pregnant with…with…'

'With Ashley.' Helen sadly finished for him.

'Yes…I was just wondering if there were any noticeable differences in the two pregnancies thus far?'

Helen smiled as she settled herself across his lap and laid the photo album down in front of them.

'This one was taken shortly after my first scan.' Helen quietly described as she held up the photo in question for him to inspect. James was meticulous in documenting the pregnancy. He told me that we didn't know what changes would occur in a source blood pregnancy and wouldn't it be nice to the baby when it got older.' She smiled at the memory. 'this photo here, she continued and laughed as she described the day, was taken shortly after I donned my first maternity clothes.'

'That would explain the look of horror then. That dress was hideous, Helen!'

'Oi, it was rather comfortable if remember correctly.'

'But floral…really Helen that isn't you!'

'No, I suppose not.' Helen was giggling. And this was taken the day I hit the fourth month mark. Much like today, so you see, no difference yet.'

'But there will be changes though won't there?'

'Yes, according to Henry's research we will start to notice changes in development very soon. Is this what has you all worked up the last few days?'

'I have not been worked up!'

'Yes, darling for you this is worked up.'

'I'm just impatient for baby to get here.'

'Why am I not surprised?'

'Because that's one of the reasons you love me.' Nikola replied giving her a deep kiss.

'Ah! You guys should really put a sign up when you plan on doing that!' Henry was mortified as he told them standing in the doorway.

'The last I checked, Heinrich, this was our bedroom and you didn't knock so you should be prepared for the consequences.' Nikola shot back kissing Helen again for good measure.

'Alright, alright message received loud and clear.' Henry was squirming. He couldn't wait to get out of there!

'What is so urgent, Henry, it couldn't wait 'til morning?'

'We've received another message from Will, Doc, but it's incomplete. By the looks of it, he must have been interrupted. You think he's alright, Doc?'

Helen and Nikola shared a worried glance before Helen answered Henry. 'Show me what the message says, Henry.'

Afina…will…come… The rest of the message was cut off and it was clear he had been disturbed.

'What on earth did that mean? Helen wondered to herself as her stomach filled with dread.

'Don't panic, we'll wait and see if he attempts to send another message, maybe this was sent in error. If we do not hear from him by morning, I'm sending my old friend to investigate. No, Henry. Helen was adamant as the young man looked like he'd protest. I need you here if there are too many travelling at the one time, it will be noticed. He will be in and out before anyone has noticed their security has been breached.'

'You sure you want to wait, Doc?'

'No, though I think we have no other choice.'


	16. Part 16

**Hey so here's another Teslen-y centric chapter for you all! Much thanks goes to my girlies, you know who you are, for pushing me with lots of encouragement to finish this for you all:) And a massive hug is to be given to Tasha2109 for being my lovely wonderful beta:) xoxo**

**Part 16**

Rolling over in bed Helen couldn't help but notice the extra weight pressing down on her body. Running her hand down her body she let out a small gasp as the increased swell of her stomach became obvious. 'Nikola...' She turned her head towards him, careful not to move around too much herself until she became used to the sudden change in her shape.

Gently coming round from a heavy sleep Nikola did a double take as he saw the change in her stomach. Of course she had said that everything would move quicker from now on, but regardless of what he had thought would happen this was far from the top of the list. He was no doctor but by the increased size she had to be nearly seven months pregnant…

'Oh dear God, it's really happening Helen!'

'And at the worst possible moment!' Helen moaned into her hands as she covered her face.

'What makes you say that, ljubav? Nikola gently asked her a little hurt colouring his voice.

'Oh Nikola, we've no idea what is happening with Will and if it is the worst case scenario, I'll be needed and to be fully fit and like this, she gestured to her ever expanding tummy, I'll be of no use!' At the last word, Helen burst into tears.

'Helen darling, you'd never be useless even if you tried.' Nikola told her as he wrapped his arms around her all the while being careful not to cause her any discomfort. He feared, with her emotions at an obvious high, doing this might induce more tears.

'This is utterly ridiculous. I don't even know why I'm so emotional all of a sudden!'

'I have a theory. You are under extreme stress at the minute. The sudden change, even though you were expecting it, has come as a bit of a shock to your system. And add to that your worry for Will. It's completely understandable, Helen.'

Helen looked at him incredulously. Was he really trying to calm her? Usually it was she who was the voice of reason!

'What?' A hint of amusement evident in Nikola's question.

'I find it amazing that you are the one who is calm in all of this! That it is you who is trying to keep me calm, usually I have to talk you down from the ceiling when a situation like this crops up! Rememberwhen I first told you I was pregnant with Ashley I thought your head would spin off its axis in anger at John!'

'I know, Nikola grinned, does it scare you?'

'Just a tad!' Helen smiled as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. 'We do need to talk about this soon though, darling. Our baby will be here soon and by the looks of things, it might be welcomed into the middle of a warzone!'

'What are we going to do? I presume you have a plan?'

'When has anything ever gone according to plan, Niko? We'll do what we always do and that is go in with a strategy and hopefully make it through intact by any means necessary. But you know that's all well and good I for one will not sit back and wait for trouble to arrive at our doorstep and hope for the best!

'Oh I know that better than anyone! You always have something up your sleeve.'

'I'm almost certain that if Afina is planning on attacking the Sanctuary, she won't want to destroy the building. She'll want to use it as a base of operations and so she'll more than likely try and hold Will to ransom. She knows I won't do anything to Will that would harm him. That's precisely where we'll get her with her guard down.'

'So in an effort to confuse her, you'll do something to harm Will? Nikola couldn't believe Helen was even contemplating harming the boy! He was her protégé after all.'

'In a sense… Yes.'

'You have a brilliant mind, my love but how do you bring harm to Wilhelm without actually harming him?'

'Now did I say we'd actually consider what I'll do to Will as harm?'

'Oh I know that look! I love that look! It's the one you get when you're about to outsmart your opponent.'

'And how, pray tell, do you know this look?'

'You've looked at me enough times like that before you would strike a final blow to one of my wonderful plans!'

'Aha, I suppose I have done.'

Oh there's no supposing in it at all as well you know, Helen. You and I both know you always win when you're determined enough.'

'Oh and when are there times I'm not so determined?' Knowing she was walking herself into a trap, Helen couldn't help but ask anyway.

'Such as that time in your office when I warned you not to giggle.'

'If I recall correctly, Niko I won that particular bout'. Helen whispered; her tone a little huskier than she intended.

'Ah see, my darling girl, that's where you are wrong. I may have cheated and let you win that time.'

Helen was laughing outright now. 'You only cheated because you wanted the end result faster.'

'And what an end it was!' Nikola gave her a cheeky wink.

Giving in Helen gave him a quick kiss and before she lost herself in it, she got up slowly from the bed still unused to the extra weight of her stomach and went to inspect her figure in the mirror. With her hand on her bump she motioned to Nikola to stand beside her. 'This little one is certainly fighting for attention this morning. Catching Nikola's hand she placed it over her stomach when the baby gave an almighty kick.

Nikola's eyes widened in wonder as he felt the baby move restlessly around. 'My word, Helen I think he knows I'm here or it's that we'll have a little dancer on our hands!'

'I wonder where baby gets those skills?'

'One of these days we will have to test that theory out.'

'You know, I'm a little surprised at you. I thought It'd be killing you not knowing what I've planned if and when Afina comes knocking on our door.'

'I trust you implicitly, Helen. I've rarely known any of your plans to fail albeit some close calls. Besides, I was a distracted with how beautiful you look with a baby bump.'

Helen slapped him lightly on the arm. 'Not all my plans work out. She mumbled softly turning away from him.

Knowing she was thinking of Ashley, Nikola wisely kept his own counsel while she worked through her overwhelming feelings.

'You know it's my fault Ashley isn't here and that Will is now in danger.'

'Helen, why must you torture yourself. Rationally, you know there was nothing you could have done for daughter. It was an unfortunate turn of events that all of us wish never happened.'

'I could…I could have refused to let her and Henry go that morning.' Helen's voice cracked with pent up emotion.

'You know as well as I that Ashley would have found a way anyway. She was too like you Helen. She would have charmed poor hapless Heinrich into deceiving you long enough to make her escape. I've heard you tell so many stories about the two of them and their antics not to come to this realisation. That boy would never have stood a chance. She had him wrapped around her little finger! Wilhelm on the other hand did not walk into his situation blind. He knew the risks when he took the assignment.'

Helen listened to Nikola speak in silence. She knew Nikola would try and talk her out of her guilt. Her guilt was one of the main reasons that drove her into her lab every morning to work on the plan she was formulating. She needed it to drive her as she couldn't afford to become complacent while she was pregnant.

'Nikola, we still haven't discussed what happens when the baby gets here.' Helen declined to acknowledge Nikola's comments.

'As far as I'm concerned, darling the only change I see happening is the fact that baby has arrived. I know you and as much as I'd like to see you being mother I know you feel like you're a mother to every single being under your protection so it'll be very hard to wrest the reigns of running the Sanctuary from you to slow down even for a day!'

'No Nikola, I will be taking a little time off to be with baby. Are you sure though, you'll be alright with that, Nikola? It will be a few weeks before the baby and I settle into a regular routine. Can you handle the baby crying at all hours while you try to work? You've always said you never found crying babies to be conducive to productive work. Remember Ashley…?'

'That's true Helen but this is somewhat different. This is our baby. And I'd like to think I've grown up in the last few years! I will be more tolerant I promise you. I may even help with the bottle feeding if I feel so inclined.' Nikola winked at her and enveloped her in a hug once more.

'Cheeky monkey!'

/\\\\\\\\

Helen was still laughing as she arrived in her office to begin the day's work. There was already a few urgent messages awaiting her perusal on her desk. None more so than the one her old friend left regarding more intelligence on Will. It read '_Still no more info on Will, Helen. I will start travelling at first light. If all is well I will arrive back in three days. If you have not heard from either myself or Will, presume you must prepare yourselves for an onslaught. X '_

She didn't need to read his signature to know from whom the note was sent and it sobered her previously jovial mood. She really needed to perfect the toxin she was working on today, it was now of the utmost importance. Will's life and the lives of countless others were potentially at stake. Helen felt the immediate pressure this thought brought but she thrived on pressure. It helped get her creative juices flowing. She was used to pressure and in this instance; pressure was her friend. Picking up the phone she dialled Henry's extension.

'Henry, if you or Nikola are looking for me today, I'll be in my lab.'

'Right you are Doc! Did you know that the Big guy has gone?'

'Yes I'm aware of that fact, Henry! Helen responded. Her tone was a little sharper than she intended. She cringed as she heard Henry's quick intake of breath.

'I'm so sorry Henry. I didn't mean to be short with you. I know you're worried as well.'

'It's alright Doc. I get it.'

Helen cringed once again at the young man's understanding tone. Maybe the pressure really was getting to her…


	17. Part 17

**Hello there! Here is another chapter for you lovely people. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. You all make me smile. A big shout goes to my girls, each and every one of you encourages me no end and I thank you! Tashah2109, you are an amazing beta and I can't thank you enough! xxx**

**As ever I own nothing...**

**Part 17**

Helen stood with her hands on her hips pondering what to do next. Everything she tried had not worked and she was getting frustrated! She had everything in the lab that she needed she knew but the combinations for the toxin were just not working. Helen was now counting to ten slowly in her head as she knew she would scream and throw something of value. It didn't work. She grabbed a vial out of temper and threw it at the wall. The action jolted her with the sense of deja-vu. She had done exactly that a few weeks ago and it had worked out fine in the end. She just needed to get out of the lab for a while to think.

Nikola found her on the roof sometime later. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself to protect her from the cold. She looked so lost that Nikola hated to disturb her and have her sad eyes turned on him. He did anyway.

"Helen, what are you doing up here? It's the middle of the night and you've hardly slept." Nikola was worried now. If Helen was stressing it did not bode well for the plan she was to set in motion if and when Afina came looking for Will.

"Nothing works, Nikola. Nothing." Helen replied desponded.

"You'll come up with something you always do."

"I have a solution or at least part of one but I don't like it."

"What is it, ljubav?"

"It may need to be tested on someone with source blood to ensure I'm on the right track but the results could be dangerous. And the only person apart from myself to test it on is you."

"It may not be as dire as you think, Helen. Why not try it on a sample of my blood and see if it works?"

"I had thought of that but it won't do any good. I need to know if the toxin is enough to render your vampire instinct for blood useless. But what if I do this Nikola and it changes you completely? What if you become an ordinary human again? After everything we've been through the last couple of months I couldn't do it to you."

"It warms my heart to hear you speak so darling but you are forgetting one vital piece of information."

"And what would that be, Nikola?"

"That you are carrying my cure to innate boredom inside you as we speak. I'll just have to wait out the two months until baby is born."

Helen couldn't help but smile at the 'innate boredom' remark. Only Nikola would consider being human as boring!

"As brilliant as that is, my darling, you forget we need you as a vampire to fend off Afina and her merry gang when they come calling."

"Ah but you know I'm made of sterner stuff than that. I won't run from a fight simply because the one advantage I have is gone. Just give me one of Heinrich's inventions to shoot with and I'm good to go."

"The good news if it works its effects should only be temporary for you as my plan is for the toxin to attach itself to your abnormal DNA and render your hunger for blood inert. It will also wear off after a couple of hours. The toxin should have no harmful effect on humans either. However…"

"Oh why don't I like where this might lead."

"However, Helen continued, if I've gotten the calculations wrong then you could be permanently human…at least until this little one is born as you mentioned."

"Again Helen I don't see why you are fussing. If Henry and the walking carpet can fight Afina without having vampiric abilities why can't I?"

"Because I can't and won't lose you Nikola! You know you'll be a target and they'll use you to get to me and the baby. I can't possibly face that again, Nikola. I can't…it'll break me."

With that Helen collapsed into his arms, not wanting to let go for even a second.

Nikola could feel the desperation building in her and knew that saying anything now would make it worse. So he held her until she was ready to talk. As she calmed and pulled away from him, he gently brushed her dark hair out of her eyes and made her look at him. "I know you're worried about the outcome but this toxin needs to be tested, Helen. So if it means that I am no longer a vampire for a while so be it. You'll remedy it as soon as the baby is born. You know we are all in danger regardless and while the advantage would have come in handy it is by no means a death sentence. I will be able to defend myself adequately. You know as well as I do that it is the mere thought of losing me is frightening you. Now while I know that without my sexy vampire abilities I am just as appealing…"

Helen laughed then unable to keep a straight face at his absurdness. He could be insufferable sometimes!

"Ah there you are, Nikola chucked her gently under the chin, I was wondering where that beautiful smile went."

"Have I told you before that you are insufferable when you are right?"

"Yes, but say it again anyway." Nikola retorted cheekily and he was quick enough to avoid the inevitable elbow into the ribs.

"Shall we begin again?" Helen asked tentatively as she moved to go back down to her lab.

"I thought you'd never ask. There will be wine, Helen. Lots and lots of expensive wine to get me through this traumatic time."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic, Nikola. It doesn't suit you!"

"Oh it's like that now is it? May I remind you of your little melodramatic scene just now."

"Ah see, I'm allowed to be melodramatic as I'm the one who is pregnant, Nikola. You, my dear, have no excuse."

"I concede defeat! Help me pick out the perfect wine for the occasion, ljubav?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Helen smiled as she repeated his words.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

"The '56 Bordeaux will go down nicely, I think. But it will need dinner to make it perfect. Do you think we can persuade the hairy one to rustle us up something?"

"Nikola, Helen admonished, I really wish you would show more respect for my staff and particularly my friend."

"Oh you know the feeling is mutual, Helen and don't pretend otherwise. He's very protective of you and I really get the impression he doesn't like when I visit."

Helen giggled. "That may be because you bring trouble whenever you arrive."

"What can I say? It follows me!"

"Like a moth to a flame no doubt." Helen returned as she walked the aisles looking for another bottle. She knew from experience one bottle was never enough to satisfy Nikola and as she'd only just restocked the cellar she did not want him drinking it dry so soon.

"I will only agree to dinner, Nikola if you agree to be civil to my staff and by staff I mean my old friend. I know you tolerate Henry so he doesn't count. And you sit still while in the infirmary later. I need everything to go swimmingly in order to determine whether or not it will be a success. So that means keeping your hands to yourself. No distraction tactics, Nikola."

"Well that isn't a long list of demands, now is it?" Nikola sarcastically retorted.

"You agree to the terms or no dinner, Nikola."

"You don't play fair but alright I promise." Nikola grinned.

Helen knew she would have to take his promise with a grain of salt but she did need him on his best behaviour later.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

"Ow, Helen must you be so cruel!" Nikola moaned as Helen injected him with the toxin. They had been in the infirmary for the last two hours and he was becoming belligerent.

"I did tell you to hold still, Nikola!"

Helen was exasperated. She knew it might take a while to take effect but his impatience was getting to her. She was worried slightly too because she really had no idea what the physical effects might be. He wouldn't attack her she knew but he might go into shock. So she watched him warily as the toxin worked its way into his blood. With no physical signs manifesting themselves, Helen breathed a sigh of relief. Taking a syringe Helen drew some of her own blood and offered it to Nikola.

"No Helen, I don't drink it." Came Nikola's instant reaction.

"How am I to judge that it worked if you do not drink Nikola?"

Nikola was not happy but one look at Helen's pleading eyes and he silently gave in tilting the vial to his mouth. For a minute nothing happened as they continued to look at each other. And just when Helen was about to give up the situation as a non-runner, Nikola began to wretch violently. His stomach was rejecting the blood and Helen never felt happier.

"I don't know why you're smiling at my discomfort, Helen. This is vile."

"It worked Nikola."

"Well of course it worked Helen. This is your plan after all." He told her as he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Ugh, Nikola! Now that's vile," Helen admonished as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Oi! I resent that, Miss Magnus."


	18. Part 18

**Part 18**

The Big Guy found Will after two long days of stealthy searching. Eager as he was to tear these vermin a new one for the pain and suffering they were causing his friends he knew stealth is what Helen would have wanted not an unnecessary bloodbath. So he hid in corners and moved when their attention was elsewhere. The shock on Will's face when he saw him was almost laughable.

"What….you…how?" Will stammered flabbergasted at his friend's sudden appearance.

"Nice to see uh you too uh, Will."

"But how?" Will was nonplussed.

"Magnus." The Big Guy said by way of explanation. Will opened his mouth again to ask for more information when the Big Guy slapped him over the head and shoving him forwards saying "No more questions just move."

As they attempted to leave they were met with obstacles in the form of vampires set to patrol the passage ways. After waiting at one such passage way for what seemed like forever Will decided he had enough and whispered that they needed a distraction. Though he was worried that Afina would get wind of his escape before they were far enough away he used the only excuse he could think of to send the vampires packing. They were not privy to their queen's every move so they didn't know that tonight was not Will's turn to spend time with Afina. Mercifully for him Afina now and again felt the need to have a different plaything with her and for this Will was grateful. It was mentally exhausting trying to guard his every thought from her. So armed with this knowledge he stepped and as haughtily as he could muster informed them that the queen demanded their presence immediately.

With a quick glance between them the vampires set off in the direction of Afina's inner sanctum.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You promised me dinner Helen. Just you and me…remember?" Nikola said as he pried the tablet from Helen's hands.

"Nikola… I was just running a few more tests."

"Yes I know my darling that's why I'm stealing you away now before you become too engrossed and dinner will be spoilt!"

"But Nikola…"

"I'll brook no arguments Helen. You're coming with me and that's final! Or perhaps I'll call up your hirsute friend and he'll convince you?"

"You wouldn't dare…" Helen's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh just try me…"

"Alright, alright I give in, no more tests until the morning. Satisfied?"

"You're incredibly hot when you pout." Nikola whispered in her ear as he guided her out of the lab.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Nikola."

"That's not what you said a night or two ago!"

"Did I? You know I don't recall ever saying such a thing." Helen smiled sweetly gently baiting him into a response she knew he couldn't resist insinuating.

"Would you like me to recount that wonderful escapade? As you know I'd be more than happy to enlighten you. Besides if I recall correctly you more than a little delightfully drunk."

"Oh don't let that deceive you, darling. I was in complete possession of all my faculties that evening as you were privileged to experience.

Leaving Nikola to pick his mouth up off the floor Helen turned with a smile and walked out of her lab. A little too happy with herself that she rendered Nikola speechless so quickly and efficiently! Oh yes that should keep him quiet for a while at least until dessert then she knew he give free reign to whatever innuendo he was thinking up. At that she smiled. This could turn into an eventful night in more ways than one though not to Nikola's satisfaction she was sure.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Now I know it isn't the Big Guy serving or cooking dinner but he left me with instructions so I hope I didn't mess it up."

"Nikola, when did you do all this?" Helen was incredulous. Nikola never ceased to continue to amaze her. This was incredibly thoughtful of him and looking at the beautiful spread before her she'd not say anything to dampen the mood though she dearly wished she could talk over her findings for the day with him. No it just would have to keep for another time.

"Oh just while you were preoccupied in the lab for the last three hours, ljubav." Nikola positively glowed with delight at her reaction. Though as he looked more closely he could tell she was thinking and puzzling over something.

"Ok Helen, spill it. What are you thinking? Don't tell me it's nothing because it's clearly written all over your face."

"It's just…" Helen hesitated she really hope he would think this a good plan otherwise she'd be back to square one and relying on Henry's Anti-vampire stunners. While they were good she just felt they needed something with more of a punch because if the vampires went further…she shuddered to think of the possible consequences!

"It's just that I was thinking that the only possible way of deploying the toxin would be to make it airborne within the Sanctuary walls as I'm sure that where the majority of the vampires will come. Afina will have an army with her to ensure her victory. But I think we may need something more substantial in order to rid us of them for good."

"What are you thinking of, Helen?"

"I thought that maybe I could develop the toxin in its strongest form and have Henry, Will and my old friend deploy it in Praxis to eliminate the possibility of the vampires rising up again. But failing that we

cause a cataclysmic blast that will eliminate for sure."

"Forgive me darling but why go through all that hard work to be more humane when it's inbred ugly vampires we are talking about here? Surely blowing them into oblivion would the fastest and best course of action? But yes I do agree that to make the toxin airborne within the Sanctuary would a wise choice. It would mean that they would helpless to defend themselves and we would have an advantage with Heinrich's new stunners, they'd be eradicated and then we'll deal with Praxis."

"This is why I love you Nikola, your logic and ability to see all angles of a situation is second to none." Helen said delightedly and hugged him fiercely.

Nikola bowed and said "I do try, my dear, I do try. Now can we get back to this lovely dinner before it's too spoiled to eat?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Henry was in his lair when Helen found him the next morning. She observed him quietly from the doorway for a few minutes. He was engrossed in his work and Helen felt a warm affection for the boy in front of her. He was so dedicated to his work and she knew he was just as dedicated to her. He didn't have tell her that she was his surrogate mother she had made that decision a long time ago. When he ran his hands through his hair in frustration she chuckled.

Henry's head shot up at the noise. "Uh hi Doc! Didn't see you there."

"I thought as much Henry. What's the matter?"

"I'm trying to improve these stunners to be more efficient. As it is they heat up very fast. I know I will have to ask Tesla for his help. It's just…."

Helen giggled at the look on Henry's face. "You don't to hear the lecture from Nikola on how he has to do everything himself and the incompetency of children. Am I right?"

Henry looked up at his boss sheepishly and replied with a quiet "yes."

"Would it make it more bearable if I made it sound like it was my idea for you two to work together on this? He needs something to do and we need to get these stunners completed very quickly. Will should be back with my old friend very soon so I assume we can expect more company not too long after that. Would that work, do you think?"

"Yes please Doc, thanks!" The relief on Henry's face was evident even though he tried to hide it.

Men, Helen thought they'd never change. Did they never hear that pride comes before a fall?


	19. Part 19

**Hello this here is my longest chapter in quite some time. I really hope you enjoy it! It is also the second to last chapter so we're coming to the end of my very first story, I can't quite believe it. Thank you all for coming on this journey with me. Your comments and words of support have encouraged me like you wouldn't believe, so thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thank you to Tashah2109 for being the most amazing friend and beta! And to my girlies, love you all!**

**As ever I don't own Sanctuary…wish I did!**

**Part 19**

"So Heinrich it seems we are to work together to finish these makeshift stunners of yours. Let's see what I have to work with." Nikola said as he walked into Henry's lair that evening. He tried to make it sound like he was already bored but in reality he was intrigued by this new invention of Wolf boy's. He had been on the receiving end of the stunners a few times already to realise their potential and he was eager to get started on a few embellishments he had in mind.

Henry rolled his eyes discreetly as he handed over one of his weapons to Tesla. He didn't want to have a pouting vampire on his hands but neither could he hold back the eye roll that threatens so he just let it happen. He answered Nikola's quick fire questions as fast and as accurately as he could. When Nikola shook his head at the crude way it was assembled he had to bite his lip for fear he'd say something he'd regret. Henry also knew that most of the time Nikola would try and goad him to see how far he could go before Henry exploded in temper. He'd seen the vampire do this to the Doc on countless occasions not to recognise the signs.

"Wolf boy have you thought about having the platinum coils protected? You know as well as I do how quickly they overheat and with a protective covering on the coils would reduce the chances of the weapon dying a slow death so to speak."

"I was getting to it soon. Just have to gather the materials together and we should be good to go."

"Well get on with it then. We don't have all day! Chop chop."

Growling in frustration Henry knew Nikola was being difficult on purpose but that didn't stop him from getting royally pissed at the pesky vampire! He went to the storage room, gathered up the materials he needed and counted to ten silently in the doorway before making his presence known. In those few seconds he had however, seen an unguarded Nikola with the weapon and the look on the vampire clearly spoke on unbridled happiness. This was where the vampire was at his most comfortable in amongst his or someone else's inventions and puzzling how to get the invention to work. When he heard a noise however, that look was carefully concealed once more. Henry never let on he'd seen Nikola like this and though Nikola suspected he'd been in the room before making the noise he didn't elude to the fact either.

A little while later after reassembling the stunners Nikola looked up at Henry with a smile.

"I think they're ready for a test run, what do you think?"

"Oh yeah!" Henry returned the vampire's smile.

"Shall we go find Helen and show her the improvements?"

Henry smiled at Nikola's barely concealed excitement. The vampire had enjoyed himself though he'd be loath to admit it. Henry knew.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Helen had spent the morning in her lab as was usual in the last few days. Instead of working on the toxin like other days she was instead focussing on a cleaner way of delivering a bomb to Praxis without fear of an untimely detonation. There was going to be a lot of jostling if she knew her old friend like she thought. He would want to get it to Praxis in the fastest way possible and so….jostling would ensue. While she was pondering this fact Nikola and Henry came bounding into to her lab. Yes that's right she thought to herself shaking her head ruefully. Boys and their toys!

"Helen take a look at this! We've found a way for the stunners to be longer lasting! A covering on the platinum coils insulates the heat thus preserving a lot of the energy generated. A kind of 'Energiser battery' for stunner if you will." Nikola winked at her.

Helen chuckled at both men, one grinning from ear to ear the other bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement.

"Show me if you must." Helen feigned disinterest. She was actually intrigued to see what product these two very different minds had come up with.

"Ah, must it be a physical demonstration, Helen? I was hoping a simple 'show and tell' would suffice." Nikola looked hopefully at her.

"Aw, Nikola you're not going to deprive me of what little fun I have left, are you?" Helen wheedled him. She was well aware he would never decline anything she'd ask of him and was now using it to her advantage.

"Fine I'll be the guinea pig. Just this once, mind you, and only because it is you Helen." Nikola told Helen with a nervous look in his eye. He didn't like the sudden gleam she'd gotten in her eye. The reason being apparent a moment later.

"Stand still Nikola. You wouldn't want me to miss aim at the wrong place now would you? Besides you rarely give me the opportunity to shoot you these days and this is too rare an opportunity to pass up."

"Oh ha ha, Helen. Fire when ready because I'm certainly not going to stand here all day while you get enjoyment out of my obvious discomfort."

"Aw poor Nikola. Afraid of a little electrical shock, are you?" Helen teased him mercilessly. She was going to enjoy this as much as possible. Any day that can have Nikola Tesla off kilter was a good one.

"On my mark." Helen sent a forewarning to the waiting vampire. She caught a glimpse of Henry out of the corner of her eye barely containing his laughter while watching every move she made.

"One…"

"Two…"

Helen prematurely pulled the trigger, sending Nikola skywards in shock.

"Ahhh Helen you are supposed to say three before shooting I was not prepared that time!"

"Call it punishment for your impudence earlier." Helen smugly answered.

"Alright, I call a truce. This reminds me why I rarely intentionally get on your bad side these days. You're lethal with weaponry of all shapes and sizes!"

Henry looked on as the Doc and the vampire bickered. They were like an old married couple already! Henry shook his head ruefully. He sincerely hoped things would never change. But the immediate future held a major threat that could change all of their futures irrevocably.

Henry gentled coughed to get their attention and when he saw he had their undivided attention he asked the question that had been bugging him since he walked into Helen's lab and spotted the makeshift bomb on the table. Or at least the ingredients for a bomb on the table.

"So Doc, any luck with that bomb you planned on making? Need any help? Maybe someone to bounce ideas off of? I've seen a lot of T.V. shows like Criminal Minds that tell you how to assemble and dismantle a bomb I could help."

"Oh please Heinrich. Are you really that naïve that you'd believe what they show you on T.V.? Don't you know they never show the vital piece of information for fear of crackpots like you trying it out at home?" Nikola practically snorted at Henry's innocence.

"Nikola…" Helen's voice held a warning and Nikola bit back a retort.

Henry, however, was suitably subdued in his enthusiasm after this encounter with Nikola's acerbic tongue. Helen looked at the boy and gave him a slight smile of encouragement as she prepared to tell him of her plan for the bomb. Rounding the table she proceeded to give an in depth explanation. Nikola zoned out after a while. All he needed to know was that it would work. Henry on the other hand was hanging on her every word.

"…so you see that's all we need to do." Helen finished with relief, glad she was able to talk to through with someone.

"And you're sure that's all Will and the Big Guy have to do? Just lob it in there and hope for the best. What if the glass cylinder doesn't break on impact for whatever reason? Will you programme a failsafe to ensure detonation?"

"Oh…I hadn't thought of that. Well done Henry! I will of course."

"Good, good. Now while I'm moved by this bonding moment you've got going on need I remind you both that we're on a tight schedule here."

"Oh yes of course! Give me a half an hour and I should have this ready for a test run if you'd care to join me in the basement later?"

"Oh hell yeah I'm there, Doc! Half an hour it is. See you then." Henry excitedly told her as he exited the room at break neck speed.

"Now where's he off to?" Nikola questioned warily as Helen just shook her head affectionately at the boy's hasty departure.

"He's no doubt remembered something important and it couldn't wait a second longer to complete."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Henry was running down the hall to his lab counting down through the list he had in his head of things to do before Will and the Big Guy got back. One of those things was to ensure the shield protecting the Sanctuary was at max strength to give them a little warning of unwanted visitors or in this case unwanted vampires. He had turned it off to re work it that morning and forgot to reset it because he'd gotten distracted with Nikola and recalibrating the stunners! Secondly he had to reset the codes for the gate. The only problem with this was he'd forgotten to tell the Big Guy what the new code would be before he set off to get Will. So their arrival would be mayhem! He also had to ensure that the residents were secure and safe in their enclosures in case of an attack. There would be no sense in any of the residents getting caught in the crossfire as it were. This was not their fight. So Henry set to work. No rest for the wicked.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Helen was feeling a twinge in her lower back all day and it was progressively building. This meant one thing and she had to get Nikola out of her lab before he noticed any slight discomfort on her part. She had too much to do in so little time she really didn't need him fussing over her when this could go on for quite a number of hours yet. He was too quick and observant anyway, if she let her guard down for even a millisecond he would pounce on it like a cat awaiting its prey.

"Nikola, go find an expensive bottle of wine to drink."

"Are you trying to get rid of me with a bribe Helen?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Then go!"

"Charming."

"Nikola I have lots of work to do here and I can't do it with you hovering over my shoulder!"

"Suit yourself. But I'd like to add that you'll be missing out on my considering genius when I'm gone!"

Helen breathed a sigh of relief when Nikola was gone. She had not realised that she'd been holding her breath until he'd walked out of the door. The pain washed over her in one fell swoop.

"Oooph! Oh little one please stay put just a little while longer! Mummy's just a little too busy saving our behinds from the brink yet again to focus on bringing you into the world. So just a little while longer, please? For me?" Helen stroked her tummy in circular motions hoping to quiet the baby for another while.

So with this new pressure Helen set to the task at hand. Making the bomb. Dear Lord had she sunk so low as to resort to a form of terrorism? She consoled herself with the fact that you could never negotiate with megalomaniacs and vampires certainly fit this bill and that this was in the name of the planet and her family. Vial after vial of carefully measured out ingredients went into the breakable glass cylinders and finally Helen was satisfied with her work. She went to find Nikola. She was certain she'd find him in one of two places, her office or the cellar. She found him in neither. She found him giving Henry a lecture on the security system or lack thereof when the alarms sounded. Someone was trying to access the front gate.

"Henry, who is it?" Helen enquired of the young man as she passed a stunner to Nikola and grabbed her gun. She was checking there was a full magazine in the gun's chamber. Satisfied she grabbed a stunner also. She looked up to find Nikola and Henry watching her.

"What?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Just preparing in case we have vampires roaming these halls soon."

"Yeah, Doc I'm with Tesla I don't think it's a good idea for you to be running around in your condition. You're eight months pregnant. What if something happened?"

"I am absolutely capable of shooting a gun, Henry. I'm not going to sit idly by as you and Nikola defend our home!"

"But Doc it's just Will and the Big Guy. There's no…"

Henry didn't get a chance to finish his thought before Will came barrelling into Henry's lair clearly out of breath.

"We're coming in hot Magnus. They'll be here very soon."

"Can you give us a timeframe? Have we time to set defences?"

"Oh yeah Magnus we have time for that but I think we were only twenty minutes ahead of them if anything. It depends on when Afina realises I'm no longer in Praxis." Will looked to the Big Guy for confirmation.

"Uh, uh she was occupied at the time so if we are lucky we have twenty minutes before she puts two and two together. We were almost stopped at the last passageway by two of her minions. Will, uh, told them their mistress required their presence."

"Oh that was smart Huggybear you should have just put a sign on your forehead that said I'm heading home!"

"I was under a slight bit of pressure to think of something!"

"I don't have time to deal with this right now! We've got to prepare. My friend, you and Will are to head back to Praxis once this is over whether we've won the battle or not and detonate this within Praxis, understood?"

"Yes Magnus. It'll be done."

"Right everyone be on your guard this attack could happen at any time. The shield will only hold them at bay for so long. Henry show them the new stunners. Have them with you at all times. I'm going to set the toxin to release from the vents. It won't affect any of you but you might feel a little woozy. I won't release it until they arrive but I'll keep my tablet with me so I can do just that."

Nikola waited until everyone left to get ready and he and Helen were back in her office before he voiced some of his concerns with her plan.

"Helen, I don't like that you think you can be a part of this. You can hurt very easily. You, as much as you wish you could, can't move as quick as you could before."

"I appreciate your worry Nikola for both me and the baby but I promise we'll be fine. I won't put us in the direct line of fire I promise."

"I've heard that before." Nikola gave up trying to convince her. She had her mind made up and there was no moving her from it no matter how he tried.

Their moment was broken when Henry's voice came over the radio. "Doc, you and the vamp need to get up here. They're here." This statement was punctuated with gunshots and shouts from the background.

Helen and Nikola shared a look that said so much. With a nod Nikola ran out of her office.

"Please send him back to me", she prayed to whoever was listening.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The scene that confronted Helen when she arrived in the entrance hall was one of devastation. Half of the wall had been shot to bits, there was glass everywhere. Looking up she saw that all the windows had been blown inwards. "So that's how they decided to make their presence known. Original." Looking around once again Helen was relieved to see that none of her friends were among the bodies that were strewn all over the floor. The damage to their bodies were absolute. "Good for you, Henry."

Helen could hear that the fight was still going on. All of a sudden she heard Afina's voice. Instinctively Helen moved to break up this particular fight but what Afina was saying stopped her in her tracks.

"Niiiikola, you should join me. You've only just scratched the surface of what our race is capable of. I could show you things beyond your wildest imaginings."

In between blows and attempts shots at the vampire queen Nikola retorted with "never in a million years, Afina."

"But I know how long you've waited to learn about us, Nikola. You can't hide that from me."

"No but I can exercise my free will."

"There is power, untapped power within you Nikola. If you join me I will show you how to use that power."

Off to the side a vampire launched himself at Nikola making him break eye contact with Afina. Afina wasn't too upset she knew she'd awoken Nikola's insatiable thirst for knowledge. He'd be back. Of that she was certain. She focussed her attention on Henry as he shot off a round of bullets at her. He only succeeded in angering her. Helen decided it was time to make her presence known. Squeezing off a few rounds of her own she got Afina's attention. Afina swung her arm and sent Henry flying through the air which ended in a sickening crunch as the young man hit the wall.

"No Henry!" Helen thought that came from her but she realised that she had her mouth open but no sound came out! She saw Will and the Big Guy fight their way to where Henry lay motionless.

It was Afina's giggle of delight that set Helen in motion. With all her strength she swung her fist and it connected hard with Afina's jaw. The vampire quickly regained her balance and whipped around to grab Helen's wrist.

"Hello my beauty! My, my it looks like my progeny is due to come out any time now."

"Your progeny?! This baby will never be yours if I have anything to do with it!" Helen almost spit the words at the vampire. Her disgust clearly etched on her face.

"Oh I don't know about that Helen dear, you're a little distracted at the moment. I'll get control when you least expect it."

"Not while I have a breath left in my body!"

Helen was putting on a strong front but she could feel her mind weakening because of the ever-present contractions. She somehow knew that she must hold on for her baby's sake. Afina must not get control for all their sakes. All this was going through Helen's mind as she blocked blow after blow

from the vampire. If she lost concentration for one second Afina would have that control.

Afina could see Helen weakening and took full advantage. If she just could just read the child's mind she'd have a way of controlling Helen." Ah there you are, little one. Listen to what I have to say to you."

"No! You can't, you mustn't! Please! You'll harm my baby!"

"Then you know what to do Helen dear…submit."

"I can't…"

"You know the consequences then. But you love your child Helen you won't let anything happen to it. If you come with me now no harm will come to it. You want that don't you Helen?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me." Afina smiled as she felt the last of Helen's resolve slip away.

"I am coming." Helen responded drowsily as she followed Afina out of the room.

Nikola saw it all unfold from the other side of the room and was powerless to do anything as he had a handful of vampire to dispatch of before he could go after Helen.

"NO! Helen please!" Nikola slumped to the ground dejected. Helen and their baby were gone.


	20. Part 20

**Hello, everyone! I'm so very sorry about not updating this sooner! Real life got in the way for a bit. But I'm back now and it would seem that this is not going to be the final chapter after all, the muse has demanded another because this chapter would have been far too long! I listened to Adele's 'Make You Feel My Love' again while writing this update. You'll see why. **** Without the encouragement of my lovely beta Tashah2109 and that of my girlies I don't know where this story would be. So thank you girls from the bottom of my heart. A xx**

**Part 20**

Nikola was sure his heart stopped beating as he watched Helen follow Afina out of the room. The feeling of terror was not one he was familiar with, anxiety yes and perhaps a little worry when he had gotten himself into a scrape he'd only escaped in the nick of time. He was Nikola Tesla. Daredevil. But now terror hit him with such a force that almost left him breathless. Terrified for Helen, their baby and what plans Afina had in store for them. Just as suddenly as he felt his heart stop he felt anger boil up from within him and he sprang into action.

"I'll kill you! You stuck up inbred…" Nikola roared as he took after them from across the room sending vampires flying left, right and centre. He was clueless to it all however, his main focus was on Helen and where Afina was taking her. He, however, stopped at Henry's motionless form and wanting to ask Will if the young man was alright he put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Will looked up at Nikola and immediately said, "Go, Nikola! She needs you!"

"But…Helen would want me to make sure he's alright."

"Nikola, I promise he'll be just fine. Now go after her before it's too late! Did you hear me?" Will shook the vampire forcibly by the shoulders to get his attention. It seemed to shake Nikola out of the stupor he'd fallen into. "Right…Helen! I'll find her!" He shouted as he ran out of the room. That statement was more to save his sanity than to reassure the others. As he ran from room to room searching for the missing pair he ran through some scenarios in his head. A few of them he knew Helen would not be fond of but he reasoned that she'd understand the urgency of the situation. It was life or death after all. He closed his eyes at the pain this thought provoked. That was not an acceptable eventuality. He would find her. He would.

As he went he wasn't unhindered. There were still vampires to dispatch of. His anger and worry for Helen carried him through. He was hurting and hurting bad. Though if he was asked he wasn't hurt physically, the hurt was emotional. What was he going to do if he was too late? He'd never forgive himself. He should have protested more when Helen said she wanted to be part of this fight. For all their sakes Helen needed to be found and soon. They were not ready to lose her. She was much too important to each and every one of them for varying reasons. She was a friend, a mother figure and a lover. With all these strong emotions whirring through his head there was one thought more prevailing than all others and he repeated it like a mantra as he ran along. "I'll kill her for this. I will."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Will was troubled. He had to do as Helen asked and go with the bomb to Praxis but now with Henry out of commission it put a spanner in the works. How were they to leave him in this state especially if there were still vampires lurking around? Henry was defenceless. Frowning, Will looked up at the Big Guy and posed the question to him.

"What will we do? Should I try and wake him and then leave for Praxis? We have to do something!"

"Uh…uh I'll find a secure place to put him…uh until we get back. He's so out of it…uh I don't think he'll wake for a day or two."

"But he can't be unconscious for a few days, Big Guy! Magnus will have our hides if we leave him like this."

The Big Guy looked as if he was about to protest when Will saw it coming and interjected.

"I know, I know. Magnus wants us in Praxis ASAP. I'll say it again; he cannot be left in this state. So what do we do?"

The Big Guy took one look at Henry and back at Will and with a look of determination he tried the one thing he was sure would work. He slapped Henry hard across the face. As much as Will seemed to object to this method he had to admit it seemed to work for Henry was stirring out of his coma-like state.

"I like Tuesday…five more minutes."

Will grinned up at Biggie. "Nice one, Big Man."

Shaking Henry by his shoulders in an effort to gain his attention, Will told him "Henry, we've got to get going. Can you man the fort for a while?"

"Yeah sure, Tuesday."

Shrugging at Biggie Will said, "He's still a little out of it but we've no choice we've got to go now. I'm sure he'll be back to himself in no time. However, just to be sure let's do a quick sweep of the rooms for any stray vampires. You head down towards Magnus' bedroom and I'll check the labs. Meet you back here in fifteen minutes."

Nodding his consent the Big Guy left the room armed with an Anti-vamp stunner. Turning once again to Henry, Will whispered quietly, "God, I hope Tesla finds Magnus. If he doesn't we're in more trouble than we bargained for. The toxin wasn't as effective as Magnus hoped it would seem given the amount of fighting vampires we had on our hands." Will shook his head in exasperation when he realised he'd been essentially talking to himself for the last few minutes. As regards the toxin and the fighting vampires, Will suspected it had something to do with their entry into the Sanctuary that did it. Some of the toxin was probably blown out of the broken windows. It was just an unlucky circumstance they never considered.

"Right, Henry I'm leaving you with a stunner. Only use it when necessary and don't shoot either myself or the Big Guy when we come back!" With that Will took off down the corridor towards the labs armed with his own stunner leaving a very dazed Henry in his wake.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Afina sensed Nikola's approach before she saw him. It really was hard to miss the mongrel with all the noise he was generating as he fought his way towards them. She was pleased. She had hoped Nikola wouldn't disappoint her and come for one last stand off. This way she could finish him off for good! Oh she was rather gleeful at the thought and looking down at Helen's prone body she was excited thinking of the pain and grief this would cause the young woman.

She had found the cavern underneath Helen's Sanctuary on the way up from Praxis earlier that day and thought it perfect for her eventual little tête-à-tête with Nikola. She knew taking Helen would draw the little half-breed to her and this would be killing two birds with one stone. She was however, unprepared for Nikola's tactic when he did arrive.

"Ah there you are my queen. I wish to know more of this telepathy gift you say we vampires possess. Will you teach me? I have so much to show you in return. All that I've learnt in my short life is nothing compared with the knowledge you have acquired over the centuries but I'm sure I could show you a thing or two." Nikola waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Oh and did I mention I could show you how to resurrect your dear brother, Kalmin? I'm sure you have lots of questions to pose to him!"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Helen woke intermittently between bouts of wakefulness. She knew Afina had duped her into following her by laying a very powerful suggestion in her mind but she could not fight it in her weakened state and she had to protect the baby so she felt complying and stalling were her best options for the moment.

On one of these 'bouts' she could have sworn she heard Nikola speaking with Afina. But surely this was wrong? Nikola could not abide the vampire queen so why would he be talking to her? Maybe she was dreaming? She fervently hoped she was but the last thing she heard as she drifted away again was "…Will you teach me?" No! Nikola, please don't say you've been caught under her spell now too!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Afina's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of her brother. She didn't understand how Nikola knew where Kalmin's ashes had been buried but she couldn't deny that her interest was suddenly piqued. Revenge on Kalmin would certainly be sweet and to do it in person would make all the sweeter. Showing him a baby with untold gifts, promising him a share and then to watch as he was ripped to shreds by her loyal followers would certainly make her century!

Nikola watched as these thoughts swept across Afina's face and he let himself smile a little at how gullible she could be. If he could gain her trust he might have a way of saving Helen and their baby. He knew she was too strong for him now but distracted he might have a chance at a fatal blow. All he could do was hope.

"Niiiiikola…it's so nice of you to join us. As you can see Helen is asleep in preparation for what is to come. It won't be long now Nikola and I will be gone with my prize. I'm so proud of you for staying with the agreement. It does seem like you have finally learnt you place; working for me. You could accomplish so much in such a short space of time. It is very rewarding I assure you."

"Of that I have no doubt my queen but surely it would be beneficial to the both of us if I was by your side through it all. I could show you the hidden depths and secrets of this world, things you can only imagine. Just let me try, hmmm?" Nikola was as close to Afina as he could without the need to shudder. She would know he was lying and he was counting on his seduction skills to carry him through the next few minutes until she had lowered her guard and then he would pounce." Nikola glanced at Helen. He could see even in her sleep induced state that she was close to delivering and she was also fighting to keep this fact hidden. Soon even Afina's abilities would not stave off the pain much longer. Nikola needed to act swiftly.

"You had better not be lying to me mongrel about resurrecting my brother!" Afina hissed angrily at Nikola though she could not hide the excitement she felt from showing on her face.

I've got you now. Nikola smiled to himself as he feigned adoration in front of his 'queen'.

"No, my queen. Soon you will be reunited with Kalmin."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Praxis looked as decimated as Will remembered when Will and the Big Guy arrived. Gone were the tall proud buildings and in their place was rubble. Will shook his head at the sad loss of such a vibrant city and its people.

"Right, we need to split up. You head to the centre of the city and I'll cover the outlying areas. We need to plant as many of these as possible to ensure everything is destroyed. What we don't need is more vampires coming out of the woodwork after we've blown this place to kingdom come. We meet back at the entrance in ten minutes."

The Big Guy nodded and with determination blazing in his eyes he stalked off to detonate the bombs. Will looked after him for another second or two and then got to work on his own job. He silently prayed that this would work for all their sakes.

"Hey Big Guy we need to get going this place is about to blow!" Will roared down the radio desperate to hear the Big Guy's grunt. "You can slap me over the head as many times as you feel like just let me know you're ok!" Will scanned the area he knew the Big Guy was likely to be. All he could see though was smoke and falling rubble from the first detonation. He didn't realise he was holding his breath until he saw Biggie emerge from the smoke. Will almost collapsed in relief.

"Well it's about time you showed yourself!" Will gruffly said to Biggie as they met to hide his relief.

"Ugh, ugh had to dispatch a couple of pesky survivors but I think I got them all. You?"

"Um yeah one or two decided I would make a nice meal. I really must thank Henry for these Anti-vampire stunners when we get back. They've really done the trick!"

"You reckon Tesla has found Magnus?" Will tentatively asked the Big Guy hoping against hope that his gut instinct was wrong this time.

"I don't doubt it. Tesla hates to lose and I'm sure, ugh, Afina is in for one hell of a fight."

"Yeah…" Will sounded unconvinced. Afina and her soldiers looked well capable of besting Tesla as far Will could see. Still he fervently hoped he was wrong.

"Ow, what was that for?" Will rubbed his head glowering at the Big Guy.

"Because you have no faith. Helen will come out of this, I am certain."

"Ok, ok. I know that too. But since when have you faith in Tesla? His schemes always seem to go belly up?"

The Big Guy let out a heavy sigh and replied, "Since his family have become involved." Will had a quick retort on his tongue but one look at the Big Guy told him now was not the time for flippant remarks.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

While Will and the Big Guy were debating Nikola's merits, Nikola himself had decided it was now or never. When Afina bent low over Helen to check her vital signs Nikola went to move. Afina was too quick for him and parried his blow to her neck.

"You filthy mongrel! You lied…" Afina hissed at Nikola sending him flying into wall opposite.

Despite the grimace that wanted to make itself known Nikola chose instead to smirk at her knowing this would rile her even further.

"Oh the game is up I suppose." Nikola lazily shrugged. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy? That I would allow you to waltz in here and claim this Sanctuary as yours and take my family with you?! Well, I hate to disappoint you lady but I may not be the gentleman you had hoped I'd be and stick to our 'agreement'. Nope that's not happening."

They were now circling each other like lions stalking their prey. Each waiting for the other to pounce.

"I will not allow either of you to leave this place alive, mongrel."

"A cool, cold and filthy cavern as my last resting place, I can't wait." Sarcasm dripped from Nikola's mouth. "Bring it on…"

In that moment a soft moan was heard from Helen and it distracted Nikola enough for Afina to give him a glancing blow sending him staggering. Nikola growled at her getting angrier by the second.

"I'm getting angry now and you haven't seen me angry yet." Nikola vamped out, baring his teeth and rolled his shoulders.

"Oooh I'm scared." Afina mocked him.

"Oh you should be…" Nikola grinned as he continued to circle Afina determining how to incapacitate her long enough to grab the vial he spied in the corner near where Helen lay. Good girl Helen, you think of everything even when you're under the influence of that horrible inbred…

Nikola didn't get to finish his thought as Afina pounced again. This time the blow winded him making him double over.

Another moan from Helen and Nikola silently pleaded with her to stay quiet for another few minutes. "I'll be with you soon, ljubav."

"It seems you are running out of time, mongrel. Helen's about to give birth."

"No I'd say just in time." Nikola snapped back as he ducked her next blow and rolled away close to Helen grabbing the vial in the process. When he swung around to meet Afina's gaze once more he drove the vial into her mouth with enough force to break it. Afina staggered back horrified.

"What have you done?" Afina whispered as she went very pale.

"I've taken away the one thing you prize above all else. The taste for human blood. You're mortal now Afina."

"Noooooooooooooo!"

"It's not so nice on the other foot is it? This is how I've felt since you first threatened my family. You'll never do it again now."

"Aaaaaaaaargh!" In a fury Afina rushed at Nikola. He calmly raised his hand and swiped across Afina's throat leaving her to bleed out as he rushed to Helen's side.

Helen was only semi-conscious when Nikola gathered her in his arms.

"Nikola? I need…I need…"

"I know darling, I know." Nikola soothed her as he felt tears streak down his face. "I'm here now."

"You were going to leave…"

Nikola was glad that Helen was a little delirious so she wouldn't have seen the look of horror that crossed his face as she uttered those heart breaking words.

"No you silly girl, I'll never leave. Never." Nikola promised her as he rocked her softly. "I meant those words I said before. I have loved none but you. Unjust I may have been, weak and resentful I have been but never inconstant. …For you alone, I think and plan. I love you, Helen."

Helen smiled through the pain with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"Ahhhhh Nikola! It's time. I need to push."

Nikola made soothing noises and wiped her brow. Laying Helen gently down he pulled off his shirt to place on the ground beneath her to catch their baby. As he positioned himself to help her through this he heard footsteps fast approaching. Oh no, I don't have time for this. Nikola groaned as he prepared for another fight.

Henry skidded to a stop in front of him and he visibly slumped.

"Oh thank God, Henry! I need your help here." Nikola gestured to Helen.

"Sure Nikola. It's so good to see you."

Henry's eyes went as big as saucers though when he caught sight of Helen on the ground.

"Oh…"

**A/N: I apologise for leaving it there! *Ducks flying shoes* but the chapter would have really been too long. I promise another is on its way! I hope you enjoyed it! Ax**


	21. Part 21

**Here it is the final chapter. I really can't believe this story is finished. It's been quite a ride and it's mostly due to each and every one of you. I've made some wonderful friends through writing this story and I'd like to thank them for their support. So this is for you Tashah2109, alwayssmilingsam, chartreuseian, Emmy1512, Archangel Airwolf and last but not least Erin99. Your encouragement has meant the world to me! Oh and to everybody who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story, thank you so very much. I'm still writing because you did :)**

**Oh by the way, It's Tashah2109's birthday today so everyone go PM her to say happy birthday. As it is her birthday and she is my beta and as this is a surprise this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own! So without further ado, here is the final chapter of Fair Trade….Enjoy!**

**Part 21**

"But what can I do to help I'm as clueless about childbirth as you are, Nikola?!" Try as he might Henry couldn't keep the terror from his voice.

"That doesn't matter now, Henry. Helen's too far gone there's nothing we can do except be there for her. She knows what to do. Helen just needs someone she knows around her to calm her and if you don't mind keeping me calm too!" Nikola looked a little sheepish at admitting this piece of information to the young man but desperate times call for desperate measures! And Nikola couldn't help it he was desperate. He hated to see Helen in pain. He'd do anything to take the pain on himself.

"Henry stay with Helen. I've got to get some clean water and towels. I need to clear away the mess that Afina is leaving all over the floor. I do not want my child's first entry into the world to be mired by that horrific sight."

"Nikola, you can't leave now! Helen's so close." Henry could do nothing but gape at the vampire.

"Henry, I'll be faster than a blink of an eye and I'll be back before the birth, have no fear. Besides, I don't relish the thought of what Helen would say to me if I missed the birth of our child!" Nikola had the good grace to wince.

"Well hurry then Nikola!" Henry shouted over Helen's scream of pain as another contraction tore through her body.

Nikola hated to leave Helen but he was going demented with worry over the amount of pain she was in and he could do nothing to help her. He rarely felt this helpless and he hated the feeling. On his way to the kitchen to get hot water he struck on an idea. Gathering up the water and the towels he quickly went on his way again with a small detour. Well he did need to 'wet the baby's head' now didn't he? He reasoned with himself though he thought it doubtful that Helen would see it that way but it calmed him. What harm could it do?

The sound of Henry's voice carried down the tunnel as he tried to keep Helen calm. Running his fingers through his hair he was franticly trying to think of things to say that would help ease Helen's mind without it sounding cliché but he could come up with nothing. Where in heaven's name was Nikola? It was his fiancée giving birth! Henry couldn't think of the fact that for all intents and purposes he was watching the woman he thought of as his mother give birth. That brought all kinds of sick images into his mind and he carefully blocked them out until he could delve through them at a later stage to make sense of it all. No Helen needed him to focus now and not on himself. Helen's next scream threw all thoughts of himself and how much therapy he would need to get over this.

"Aaaaaaah! Nikola! I need Nikola, where is he?"

"He's coming, Doc. He'll be here in just a moment. He's just getting some towels to wrap the baby in."

Helen grabbed Henry's hand in a fierce grip. The look she gave him spoke volumes. She was terrified.

"Henry, I'm scared. Ashley's birth was nothing like this! Ahhhh! The pain, oh dear God, so much pain!" With that Helen passed out.

"No Doc! You have to wake up the baby needs you, please!" Henry tapped Helen's face in an effort to rouse her from her faint.

Nikola heard the commotion from the tunnel and ran full tilt into the cavern narrowly missing Afina's corpse.

"What's happened, Henry?" Nikola stood over them wine glass in hand.

Henry looked up at Nikola with scared eyes again but on seeing the wine glass he grew angry.

"Dude! Seriously? Wine now?! Your fiancée is having your baby and has passed out from the pain and your drinking wine now?!"

Nikola had forgotten the wine in his hand with trying to reach Helen. He now looked at it in disgust. "You're right, Heinrich. Helen needs this more than I do." He set the glass aside for Helen to drink later.

Henry rolled his eyes at Nikola's antics. He supposed he should be lenient on the vampire as he must be worried sick about Helen and the baby but at this moment he just didn't have the energy.

"We've got to wake her up, Nikola. I can see the baby's head. Try and do something."

Nikola did the one thing he could think of to rouse Helen, he kissed her. It seemed to have done the trick for she gently swatted him away and opened her eyes upon seeing Nikola she smiled in delirium.

"You're here."

"Of course, ljubav where else would I be? Helen, the baby needs you to push. Can you do that for me? One more big push."

"I can't, Nikola…hurts."

"Yes you can darling, you're the strongest woman I know. Just one more now."

"I can't…I can't…Ahhhh!"

The baby seemed to disregard its mother's wishes for it seemed determined to get her to help it out into the world. Two seconds later the baby landed in Henry's lap. With a sharp tap to its back and with bated breath all three waited for a lusty cry to come. When it did it rang loud and clear. Henry grinned from ear to ear as he wrapped the baby up and handed the baby to Helen.

"It's beautiful baby boy, Doc. Congratulations." Henry bent down and placed a kiss on Helen's forehead. He nodded to Nikola as he went to leave to give them some privacy. Nikola stopped him though.

In a move that surprised them both, Nikola enfolded Henry in a tight hug.

"Ahem, thanks Henry. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done tonight."

"Think nothing of it, dude. Congratulations."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Henry was busy trying to put the Sanctuary back to rights when Will and the Big Guy returned.

"Henry! You're up and about! From the looks of things we won the battle?"

"Hey, yeah I came too shortly after you left I reckon. Thanks for leaving me with the stunner. It saved me skin more than a few times tonight I can tell you! Oh yeah Nikola kicked some ass! Afina's dead. It was a real 'Off with her head' scenario!"

"Where's Magnus, uh uh?"

"She's down in one of the caverns. She's had the baby. A boy."

"What?! Wow that's unbelievable. Are they ok? She didn't deliver on her own did she?"

"No Nikola and I had it under control."

"You helped deliver the baby?" Will's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the news.

"Don't look so shocked. It was easy really; the Doc had most of the work done. I was just there to catch the baby and keep Helen calm. Oh and Tesla too!"

"Show us to her then, Henry." The Big Guy said to him clapping him on the shoulder by way of showing his pride in the young man.

"Sure. Follow me."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nikola had his little boy in his arms marvelling at how perfect he was and at the fact that he, Nikola Tesla had a hand in his creation. He had his mother's eyes right down to the startlingly beautiful colour. He fervently hoped that they would remain that way. He was pleased to note that he had inherited his father's wayward hair. It already stood on end!

Walking to and fro in an effort to keep the baby quiet so Helen could sleep Nikola failed to notice Helen's eyes on him as she watched him with their baby. He was humming a lullaby and with a jolt she realised it was 'Baby Mine'. Nikola had been listening when she sang to the baby. Tears sprung to her eyes in remembrance of that time. But this time they were happy tears.

Nikola turned and noticed Helen's gaze. Bending low he kissed her cheek and handed the baby to her.

"He's so beautiful, Helen. I still can't believe he's ours."

"You better believe it Mr. Tesla. He's half your problem now!" Helen teased him with a smile.

Kissing the top of the baby's head Helen said in a quiet voice, "you know, we can't keep calling him 'the baby' have you thought of a name?"

"Yes…" Nikola replied a little nervously. Helen's eyes shot to his face.

"Nikola…"

"Well I don't know if you'll approve…"

"Just tell me." Helen said fervently hoping it wasn't some unpronounceable Serbian name.

"How about Henry James? I know you were fond of the author and it could be homage to James and of course Henry. Helen, I really don't know what I would have done if Henry wasn't here tonight. I think I would have gone mad with worry. There was a moment there when I thought I might lose you both."

Helen smiled and gently brushed her hand along Nikola's face. "We're both here and we're both absolutely fine. I love that name. It's very sweet of you to think of Henry though I'd like him to be called Harry to save confusion later on!"

"Perfect. Welcome to the world, Henry James Tesla."

"Henry James Magnus-Tesla." Helen gently chided.

"Of course. You see Harry? Your mother wears the trousers in our relationship and I wouldn't have it any other way. Does that mean you'll be willing to take my name after we're married?" Nikola turned hopeful eyes on Helen as he asked the question.

"Wait and see, Nikola. Wait and see."

"Ahem, may we come in and see the new addition to the family?" Will coughed to make their presence known. Not really wanting to break up the lovely family moment.

"Will! It's so good to see you. To see you both. Come on in."

"Huggybear, you're back. Come in and meet my son, Henry James Magnus-Tesla. Affectionately known as Harry."

"Henry James?" Henry asked once again shocked.

"Yes. We hope you don't mind, Henry."

"No not at all, Doc. I'm chuffed, thank you!"

"Well without your help this little mite would not be here, Henry. Thank you so very much."

Henry was now blushing scarlet with all the attention on him. "It was nothing really, Doc."

Will coughed once again to deflect what he knew was unwanted attention away from Henry.

"If I may, I'd like to toast little Henry James and wish him as much happiness as his parents in life and may he also stay out of the kind of trouble his parents regularly get themselves caught up in."

This broke the tension and laughter rang out in the little cavern with Harry gurgling happily in Helen's arms.


End file.
